


Steel Wolf

by AbiScout



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiScout/pseuds/AbiScout
Summary: Sansa is not the Southern lady many believe her to be. She is a Stark, a wolf, and the North is her home. This is the story of Game of Thrones from mostly Sansa's point of view. She is smart and is a warg and a dreamer. Starts basically when the show starts. Eventual Jon Snow/Sansa Stark. Canon-Divergent basically AU. R plus L equals J. Not Beta'd sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters and am I huge fan so I like to think about all the what ifs. I don't claim to own these characters and they are all the work of G. R. R. Martin, Davin Benioff, and D. B. Weiss.

**Sansa**  

I knew something was coming to change our lives soon, I could feel it in the sharp Northern winds that played with my fiery tresses. I knew Father was on his way back from an execution and that Bran would need me when they returned. I waited, feeling the songs of ice wrap around me. Winter truly was coming.

Father came riding up with Robb and Theon close behind. Jon was with Bran further back, I could see the change in Bran but he was stronger for it, maybe he wouldn't need me like I thought he would. Jon looked up at me and nodded as he always does. I know I'm cool to him but he is not my brother. Not because he is a bastard, no, I can feel it. He is a Stark, but there is a fire in him. He is not Ned's son, but he belongs at Winterfell.

Robb pulls me out of my thoughts, "You came to welcome us back, Sansa?”

"I finished with my lessons early and thought I might welcome you back. How did the execution go?” 

"As well as ever," Father said. "We brought you something.” 

"What is it?"

Father pulls out Direwolf pups from beneath his cloak, as do Robb and Theon. I was drawn to a snow white pup with bits of steel grey fur along her back. She was to be mine, and I was to be hers.

Her name came to me then, "Lady," I said as I went to claim her. Her ears perked up and she willingly accepted my touch and nuzzled into my cloak as I held her tight. She would be safe with me, I would make sure.

"Now, you will feed her and train her yourself, Sansa." Said Father.

"Of course, Father," I would not dream of having it any other way.

—

We receive news that the King is coming North with his family. This must be the change I felt. On the day before their arrival I took Lady with me into the Godswood to pray. I always felt more at home amongst the weirwood trees and the Old Gods. I heard him before I saw him, Jon came through the trees with Ghost. He stopped, wondering whether to stay or leave. Ghost came over to Lady and they began to play, they liked each other very much.

"You can stay, Jon." I said with a smile he could not see.

"I didn't mean to disturb your prayer, I just…" He was always uncertain around me.

"I was done praying. Come, sit with me, unless you'd rather I leave so you may pray?" 

"No, no! I… I'll sit for awhile."

"You all must have gotten a cut and a shave for the King," I said as I made room for him next to me. "It looks nice, though I like your hair longer." 

"I… Thank you, Sansa." He runs his hand through his hair, "I don't know why we had to get all dolled up for the King.” 

"Father just wants to impress, you know how Southerners are with their finery." I smile at him as he finally settles down next to me.

We look of at our wolves, yipping and rolling around. Lady only plays like this with Ghost, they are the closest siblings. I feel now might be the best time to tell Jon how I feel about him. We may not see each other for a long time.

"Jon?" he nods in response and looks at me. "I know that I have not been the best sibling to you but its because I don't see you as one," he opens his mouth to protest but I cut him off, "No, not for the reasons you think." He looks confused now but I must continue, "I… have always had these… feelings, thoughts that seem to come from no where that usually end up being correct. You have never felt like a sibling to me. You have Stark blood, yes, and you are a true son of Winterfell but… you have this fire in you that makes me think you are not Ned's true son in that he sired you." I touch his hand now, looking into his eyes and willing the confusion to go away, to understand that I do not mean to be cruel. "He is the man that raised you, that will never change, but I feel that there is more to your story than we know." I look at him fiercely now, showing my steel, my strength, "You will always be a Stark though."

He looks shocked but calm and happy in a way I haven't ever seen. "Thank you, Sansa. I know we have never been close but don't let others call you a Trout, you are a Wolf. Please don't forget that.” The fire I have seen in him seems to flare and I feel his skin warm under my touch.

I laugh, then turned to Jon, becoming more serious. "I don't know if I'm ready for the King to come, Jon. It feels wrong."

"I thought you always loved the Southern songs and stories?" He says, confused at my confession. 

"Yes, well, those are stories aren't they? I belong in the North and I fear I will be taken from it soon.” I shiver but not from the cold, my words hummed with truth.

Jon looks at me with his deep, sad eyes and says, "You may be taken South, dressed like a Southern doll, but you will never truly leave the North behind. I'm not looking forward to the visit either, but it will be over soon, those Southerners never stay North of the Neck long." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed again at his statements. He is a true gentleman and his smile seemed awkward but truly genuine.

"Come, let's go back to the Keep, Father will be wondering where we are." I say, and brush off my shirts. We walk back together.

— 

The day the King came my mother did my hair in true Northern braids and I wore my best dress, I knew that Father cared greatly about how we appeared to his long friend King Robert and the Southern Lion Queen. I even convinced Arya to dress like a Lady, hoping Father would be proud of us.

King Robert came in all his Southern finery with Queen Cersei, looking quite beautiful but with a sourness that marred her fine features. The two youngest children, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen, were gentle and kind, but Prince Joffrey had an evil just aching to be released. King Robert was fat and loud but I liked him enough. He could have been a Northerner but up close he smelled to much of wine for my liking.

Father was asked to be Hand of the King, which he graciously accepted, and it was suggested that I be betrothed to his son, Prince Joffrey. I hated the idea but I knew father was too noble to decline his King and I must make the best of my situation. I knew I would be married off and I must play my part as a Stark daughter. Mother helped me again for the feast, fixing my hair and picking out a new dress to impress the Sour Lion Queen.

"The Prince is quite handsome, is he not Mother?" I asked in my best imitation of joy.

Mother could see through it, though she said nothing, "Ey, he is, little one. But I will miss you when you are gone." I knew she was sad to lose her husband and eldest daughter at once.

I hugged her and smiled, hoping to be strong for both of us, "But I will be queen."

At the feast I was sat next to Prince Joffrey and Arya. I was glad to have the chance to get to know my betrothed before we left the North. I could feel the eyes of Queen Cersei and Prince Joffrey on me, I know I must make the North and my father proud.

"Lady Sansa, I have been informed that we are to be married," say Joffrey with what he assumes to be a charming smile but it is too cruel to do anything for me.

"Yes, Your Highness, I have been told the same. I hope to be a good wife to you and to the Kingdom." I smile sweetly, hearing Arya gage a little next to me. I try not to laugh, I feel the same way.

"You are quite lovely, I can't wait to get you in some fine clothing befitting my queen to be, these rags will not do." He says scornfully at my dress. I keep my smile in place, he is cruel, I feel it more and more, but he must be kept happy. I can tell that if I appeal to his cruel view of the world I will win in our marriage. 

Arya choices that moment to throw food at me. I'm glad and know that she could sense that I want to leave. I see Joffrey's eyes gleam and make a choice. I get angry and chastise Arya and leave as a Lady. Cersei and Joffrey are pleased, they think they can take me away from the North and make me a pawn, little do they know I will be no ones pawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jon**

The day after the feast Arya found out she had to go with Sansa and Father to Kings Landing. She was furious.

“Why do I have to go and become a little Lady? Why can’t I just stay in the North and learn to fight? It’s not fair, Sansa is the one that really wants to go!”

I just laughed. I wasn’t sure what Sansa wanted, but the fire hair beauty was a mystery to her sister. I let Arya be mad, telling her it would be fun to go on a new adventure but I knew that she just needed to rage for awhile. She knew that she had to go, she was a noble Stark and would follow her duty whether she liked it or not. I went to the blacksmith that day to have a sword made for her. She doesn’t have her words to protect her like Sansa so she needs something else.

—————————————

During the Kings stay I try to be out of the way as much as possible. No one wants to see a bastard walking around. I do see much of Sansa with the Prince, showing him around Winterfell and keeping him entertained. The Prince is a brat, I can see it in the way he struts about, leering at those he deems below him.

Sansa does well keeping his attention though, I can see she is playing the Southern Lady. The Red Wolf of Winterfell knows how to play with the other animals of the forest. This Stag is no exception. She sees me sometimes, and I think she knows what I see. I’ve gotten more smiles from her since our talk in the Godswood. Though I don’t understand her I know she doesn’t hate me. Her smiles for me are more beautiful than those for Joffery. I hope she will be safe in the South.

—————————————

Prince Joffery takes liberties with Sansa. I’ve seen him touch her fine copper hair and snow kissed cheeks. Rage flares in me every time I see it. He has no right to her. She is so much better than him. I see the way he looks at her, she is doing a wonderful job getting him under her thumb. I hate it.

I need to be alone, no one should know how I feel — I don’t even know why I feel this way. I find my way to the Godswood, Ghost as my shadow. I didn’t hear her coming up behind me until she spoke my name.

“Jon?”

I whip around, trying to hid my anger in front of Sansa. She is truly of the North, standing there looking like a weirwood come to life with Lady by her side. She has put a grey ribbon on Lady today. That calms me, to think of the care she gives to her wolf.

“Jon,” she saids again, “Are you alright?”

I debate telling her. She has never been close to me but she cares, I can see it in he ice blue eyes.

Comprehension dawns on her face, “You don’t like Prince Joffery. You don’t like how he acts with me, do you?”

I don’t ask how she knows this. She has always known the thoughts of others, sometimes before they know themselves. I’m less angry now but it still feels like a fire burning in my gut.

“He is not worthy of you, of any of the Stark children! I hate seeing his leers and watching him prance around the Keep like he owns it!” There, I’ve said it. The anger is burning away.

Sansa smiles and reaches for my hand. I let her take it, her icy fingers calming me more.

“It is my duty, Jon. I must marry as Father sees fit but I will not be a play thing for Joffery’s amusement. I am learning who he is and I can keep him happy and keep myself safe. There is an evil in him but no one can outsmart a wolf on the hunt.” She smiles then like steel and silk, I know she will be safe.

“I worry about my pack,” I admit, tightening my grip on her hand.

“It will be strong,” she assures me, “Here, I have something for you.” She pulls out a strap of leather with six direwolves embroidered into it. I stroke them gently. One is pure white. They are the wolves of our pack. “Here,” she takes it and ties it onto my wrist. “We may be apart but we will be a pack.”

I look into her eyes, she will be strong and I do not worry about her or Arya anymore. I will stay at Winterfell while they are gone and protect the North. I will see her again and I will protect Bran and Rickon while she is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sansa**

As Lady grows larger she explores more, learning her new home. Sometimes, I feel so close to her that I am there in the Wolfswood with her and not in my solar sewing. At night in my dreams I am Lady, hunting through the quiet trees with my pack. I know my family is with me. I wake up with Lady on my bed, and we both know we are bonded. She is of the North and so am I.

One day I wonder if I must be asleep to bond with Lady. I set my sewing down, I can finish the Southern styled dress later. I reach out to Lady and find her with Ghost in the Godswood. They are out playing, running together under the blood-red leaves. I pull myself back to my solar and smile. I wish Lady and Ghost fun and freedom as I pick my dress back up, wondering if I should add some grey ribbon to the waist.

———————————————

We are to leave in a few days time and I go to help Arya pack her things. She is upset and throwing her clothing into the trucks without much care.

“Arya?” I question, to give her warning that I’m there. “Would you like some help?”

She turns to me with hot tears contained, but only just. “I don’t know why I have to pack them nicely, they will just get all ruined on the journey anyway.”

I smile and take the green dress closes to me from the trunk. “Well, it will all fit better if you do.” I say, knowing she would not like me to baby her. “You know, it might even be easier to hid Needle.”

Without looking at Arya I can tell she is surprised I know about her new sword.

“How do you know about that?” she insists, the tears gone from her eyes. “Does Father know?”

“No,” I laugh, “and I won’t tell him. We all need our defenses in the Capital, I think it is right for you to have some steel.”

Arya smiles then, we are close in a way many do not understand. She is a fighter and sometime I must be the one she fights against. She doesn’t have to say thank you for me to hear it. We both go about packing her trunks so she can sneak out to the training grounds to watch her brothers and Jon. She knows I will cover for her in lessons today.

—————————————

The night before we leave there is a feast to wish us luck on out journey. Prince Joffery chooses to sit by me and I know I have done well in pulling him to my side. He is intrigued by his soft Northern lady, he has no idea of the steel below the silk.

I spend the feast entertaining both Bran and the Prince, talking of what the Red Keep has in store for me and allowing Bran and Joffery to regale each other with stories of heroic Knights and the battles of their Fathers. Bran is more interested in the history of the stories, Prince Joffery the gore.

I see Queen Cersei watching us and know that she will be a harder Lion to tame than her cub.

———————————

I say goodbye to my family and pack that night. Rickon clings to my sleeves as I tuck him into bed and call Shaggydog to his side. I kiss his shaggy auburn hair and watch as the three year old roles over to clutch at his direwolf.

Next is Bran, his is up, pacing in his solar with Summer watching his movements. He is much to wise for his seven years.

“I don’t like him, Sansa.” Bran says, looking up with his deep blue eyes. “He is mean.”

“I know, sweet Brandon,” I smile, “but a Lion or a Stag is no match for a Wolf. Prince Joffery will not hurt me.”

Bran looks at me long and hard and nods once. I move to hug him, and his strong arms wrap around my waist.

“I will miss you, Sansa,” he whispers into my stomach.

I kneel down and hold his hands in mine. “I know, little wolf, and I will miss you.” I touch his cheek and continue, “Make sure you keep an eye on your brothers for me, they will need you when part of the pack is gone.”

His shoulders set and I knew he had taken my request to heart. “You too Summer,” I say to the direwolf. I leave them to get ready for bed, knowing Summer won’t let Bran get into too much trouble.

As I enter Robb’s room he sweeps me up into a tight hug. He doesn’t say anything as he holds me but I know what he in thinking. Stay safe, remember the North, and watch out for our family. I am telling him the same thing. After minutes of silent he kisses my head and looks me in the eyes, “I’ll see you soon.”

I smile, he will be a great Lord while Father is with us in Kings Landing.

———————————

Jon and Ghost are waiting by my door as I came back to my room. I knew he would be.

“I… I don’t know what I wanted to say. Good luck, I guess?” He says, shuffling from one foot to the other.

“I’ll miss you too, Jon.”

He smiles, and I touch Ghost’s head and his hand. I smile back and make my way into my room. Lady is waiting for me on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sansa**

We travelled further South than I have ever gone and I felt the winds of Winter leaving the land. As I felt us leave the North I saw the interest grow in Prince Joffery’s green eyes. Our betrothal started as a political alliance but I knew that Queen Cersei had convinced Joffery to court me against his wishes. I watched his boredom turn to intrigue and I nurtured it like I would a Winter Rose.

It was at the Crossroads Inn were I met Ilyn Payne. He looked like the Stranger from the Faith of the Seven. Prince Joffery informed me with his evil sneer and maliciously gleaming eyes that Ser Ilyn is the King’s Justice, that the heads he takes from their shoulders are put on spikes around the Red Keep to deter those who would question the King’s rule. I can see the joy in Prince Joffery’s eyes, he hopes I will be afraid. I will not be.

I curtsy to Ser Ilyn, “Thank you, Ser, for the services to the crown. The North believes that those who lay the sentence should swing the sword. May you always swing true for the King and our Kingdom.”

Prince Joffery is confused, but smiles at his lady’s interest in the gore that so consumes his thoughts. He misses the insult.

He smiles, “You will not get a response from Ser Ilyn, my lady. I’m afraid the Mad Dragon took his tongue.” He hopes this will deter me again. I just smile at my betrothed.

“Then it is good that your uncle brought justice to the man who now deals it. It is such a beautiful turn of events.” I smile as him and wait for Joffery to walk me further into the woods as he had promised he would do. He seems shaken but pleased with the turn of event.

We continued into the woods then, talking again of how Prince Joffery would love to hunt in these woods. I wonder at his choice weapon and he tells me of a crossbow he has had made that shoots bolts and requires no drawing of the bow by hand. I feign interest as I think that only a boy would love such a weapon.

I know Arya and Nymeria are ahead of us with someone else and I try to steer the Prince away from them. This will not end well if a confrontation ensues. Unfortunately, we are too close and Joffery hears the two conversing through the trees.

We come across my sister and the butchers son, Mycah I think his name it, in a clearing near the Trident. They are sparing with sticks, Nymeria watching by the rushing water.

“What have we here?” jests the Prince, a gleam in his eye I do not like.

“Just playing, your Highness.” says the boy, bowing in a stinted, unpracticed way.

“Come, you are sparing!” Joffery says as he draws his sword, Lion’s Tooth. “Let us see what you are made off!”

“My Prince! He has no proper weapon!” I say, trying my best to silence Arya with my eyes.

“This is not a matter for women, Lady Sansa.” says Joffery, there will be no stopping him in his new game.

Prince Joffery lashes out with his sword, savoring the fear he sees in Mycah’s eyes. Mycah is able to hold his own for awhile but Joffery eventually draws blood, slashing the boy’s shoulder. Arya has had enough, she swings her stick at Joffery’s back, distracting the Prince and allowing Mycah to escape. Joffrey slashed at Arya, missing her but Nymeria would have none of that. Nipping at his arm, the wolf causes Joffery to drop his sword.

“Your beast will pay for that,” he says as he scrambles for his sword and runs away.

“Good Nymeria! Arya,” I whisper to her as Joffery disappears, “are you okay?”

“I hate him!” She yells, the ice of her wolf blood shining in her eyes.

“I know, I’ll fix this,” I say as I hurry towards the Inn, “send Nymeria off for awhile, she will be safer that way.”

The Inn was normal as I exited the woods. Lady came up to me and nuzzled my hand. She knew something was wrong, she could sense it in me. I reached out with my mind, trying to tell Lady what she needed to know without slipping fully into her mind. _Lady?_ I thought, hoping she could understand. She cocked her head to the side and I could tell she heard me. I kneeled down to her, and hugged her neck, breathing in the scent of the wild winter and hoping I’d see her soon. _You have to go, its not safe for you. Go to Ghost and Jon, make sure they know I’m safe. We will see each other again. I love you._ Lady whined and licked a tear off my cheek. At that she slipped silently into the woods and I knew she would be away from me for a long time. The North was behind me, but I must stay strong.

—————————————

It turned out that Prince Joffery had run to his mother like the scared little cub he was. After dinner King Robert called for a makeshift court, Queen Cersei hovering behind him, truly looking like the lion of her house. Prince Joffery hid partially behind his mother, nursing his bandaged arm.

“Ned, I hate to do this to you but Joffery has told me Lady Arya’s direwolf attacked him without cause. I need to know what happened.” King Robert addressed my Father like a friend, I was starting to dislike him even so.

“Your Grace, my daughter Arya has told me the Prince attacked her friend with his sword and she stopped him, her direwolf Nymeria just protected her. I don’t know what to think, Robert.” Father looked thoroughly confused. He would never want to call the Prince a liar but he trusts his children at their word.

“She’s lying!” yelled Joffery, obviously put out that a girl had beat him, all be it with a direwolf. “My Lady Sansa was there, she will tell the truth of it.” He smirked then, oh how I hate that stupid smirk.

I made sure my mask was in place and spoke, “We were walking through the wood when we heard people talking. We decided to go to see who it was. It was Arya and a boy, Mycah I think his name is, they were throwing rocks into the Trident. Prince Joffery asked what they were doing and scared the boy, he had never been addressed by nobility as high and fearsome as his Highness. He was close to Nymeria and the boys fear and the shock of someone being so close must have spooked poor Nymeria, she nipped and I fear the poor dear doesn't know her own strength. She didn’t mean to hurt the Prince.”

“Liar, Liar, Liar!!!” Arya started yelling but Father silenced her with a shout in his Lord’s Voice.

“She’s as wild as her beast,” says Cersei with a small smile, “I want her punished.”

“What would you have me do, whip her in the street? Damnit, children fight! It’s over!” said King Robert. He obviously thought little of his Queen’s opinion.

“Joffery will bear these scars for the rest of his life!” Cersei was furious at being told off by the King.

“He let an oversized dog nip him and went running to his mother! It will heal! I have many scars, it is what happens to a man.” King Robert was obviously not happy with having to publicly discuss the argument of children. “Ned, see your daughter is punished, I will do the same for my son.”

“As you say, Your Grace,” Father said, making to lead us out of the room.

“And what of the direwolf?” Cersei was not satisfied, “What of the _beast_ that savaged your son?”

There was silence, King Robert was readying to leave but stopped, “I forgot about the damn wolf.” He sighed and turned to the Kingsguard to his left.

“There has been no trace of the wolf, Your Grace,” he said, looking sorry to disappoint.

“So be it.” King Robert made to leave a second time.

“They have another wolf,” Queen Cersei said, looking to me with some joy. She thought she would have her revenge.

“As you will,” Robert said without malice, he wanted this to be over.

“You can’t mean this?!” said Father, he would not have any of our wolves killed.

“A direwolf is no pet,” King Robert sounded resigned, as if he did not see this battle worth fighting. “Get her a dog, she’ll be happier.”

I was showing genuine distress and so was Arya. She didn’t want me to loose Lady and I was worried she hadn't gotten far enough away. I reached out to Lady and saw her running North, she was safe. I did not let that show on my face, they must not know I sent her away.

“He doesn’t mean Lady, does he? No! Father she did nothing! She didn’t bite anyone she was good!” I was letting a few tears slip. The two lions were smiling, Cersei thought she would get her revenge and Joffery loved the anger and terror I was expressing. Neither cared for how anyone else felt.

“Lady wasn’t there! Leave her alone!” Arya was yelling now, she would not have it either.

Father could not handle our distress. The wolves had done nothing wrong, this was not honor or justice and his girls were paying for the cruelty of the Royal Family. “Is this your command? Your Grace?” He spit his words, showing his hatred for the idea.

King Robert said nothing but looked at Father for a few moments. He was not the man Father thought he was, there was blackness in his soul now. My wolf would be killed, if they could find her.

“Were is the beast?” Cersei’s calm and smug voice sounded around the silent room.

It was the Kingsguard who responded, “No one has seen either wolf all day, Your Grace.” He seemed more frightened of the Queen than of the King. I was beginning to see the blackness of the Queen’s soul come through. Her family was evil and I would have to figure out what to do with her.

Her face was livid, “Find it then!” She would have what she wanted.

“I’ll do it,” said Father, “Lady is my daughters wolf and is of the North. If she must die, she will die by the North.” He turned to Arya and I to touch our cheeks. “I will make it painless for her if I find her.” He kissed our heads one at a time and left.

I looked at Cersei with the rage I felt. She may be a Summer Queen of warmth and beauty but I was a Stark. I am Ice and Snow, Cold and Darkness. She will pay for her cruelty. I will make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jon**

It had been almost a moons turn since Ned had left with Sansa and Arya to King’s Landing. Winterfell was lonely without the complete family. Lady Stark was at a loss for what to do. She was very withdrawn but still preformed her duties. I suspect it is her Tully side pushing her on, “Family, Duty, Honor”. Rickon is confused at where everyone is and no amount of explaining makes sense to him, he is too young. Robb and I have been fulfilling the duties of Lord of Winterfell together. He is a wonderful Lord, he just questions himself too much. He has gotten more confident as time goes on. I have been maintaining the ledgers and stocks with the help of Theon when it becomes too much for me. Robb checks over everything but he wants us to feel important and included. Theon and I appreciate it. When Robb or I get too stressed or withdrawn Theon is always there to joke with us.

It is after we fall into this routine that the first sign of trouble reaches us. Theon and Robb were inside going over some report or another and I took the time to walk through the Godswood. Ever since Sansa and I talked in front of the Heart Tree I keep coming here to remember her and think about what she said. She was right. I am not fully Stark, I knew that, but I wonder what other blood runs through my veins.

It was then that I notice Ghost was no longer at my side. I make to get up and look for him, calling his name. There must be something out there if he left. As I get to my feet Ghost appears to my right, but he is not alone.

“Lady.”

I can not believe what I’m seeing. Lady would never leave Sansa, something must be wrong. Very, very wrong. “What’s happened?!” My hand moves to my sword as I kneel down. Lady places her paw on my chest and looks into my eyes. Pale blue meet grey and I know, Sansa is safe, as safe as she can be without her wolf. But I have to tell Robb and Theon, now.

—————————————

_The possible human mate for my soul mate understands. I knew he would. This is why he is my favorite pack human. The white pack brother this human is bound to knows too. We walk together out of the face-trees to talk to the other pack humans. The wind feels right here but wrong because my soul mate is not here. I feel her, she is safe, my smart soul mate._

_The dark pack human goes to the pack human who looks like my soul mate and the kraken man. The grey pack brother comes to check on me. I am fine but I am glad he cares, I nip his ear to tell him I am fine and happy to see him. I get a lick to the nose._

_The lighter pack human is speaking now, asking about my soul mate. The dark one calms him, as does his soul mate. They will contact my soul mate and make sure she is okay. I will be here for a long time but I will do as my soul mate wishes, we need each other to live._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sansa**

We settle into our roles in King’s Landing, me more easily than the others. Father is so pleased to see how well I have taken to the Capital but he is sad as well. He misses Winterfell but feels as if he has failed in some way because Lady and Nymeria are gone. Soon after we arrived he found Arya with her sword, Needle, and arranged for her to be properly taught. I suspect he wants to make up for the loss of her wolf. He bought me a beautiful doll, hoping to help fill the hole Lady has left. It was nice to receive something to connect to my father’s love but he forgets I am not a child anymore.

Robb sent me a raven soon after we arrived, inquiring after my health and well being. Clever boy, my brother. I tell him we are all fine and settled in at the Red Keep. I implore him to talk to Father, for I’m sure he is missed and I also inquire after the family. I sign, hoping Greywind is doing well. He will know that he is to watch after my Lady and that I will keep us safe here. I hope I can do so.

I adopt a southern style of hair as soon as we get to the Red Keep now that I have my own hand maidens would can assist me. I hate the extravagance of the styles but needs must and it is far too warm for Northern styles. I wear the dresses I fashioned in the North but even those are too warm. I planned that.

I request an audience with Queen Cersei a moons turn after we arrive at the Capital. She obliges me and I meet her for a walk in the Gardens.

“Thank you very much for agreeing to see me, Your Grace,” I say as I come up to her. She is already drinking wine this morning and she is alone besides her guard. I guess our walk will not involve actual walking.

“Come, sit with me, little dove.” She smiles, nothing but beautiful, but I see the hate in her eyes. I must find out what irks her so, though I suspect I already know. “Why have you asked to see me?”

“I hoped you could help me, Your Grace,” I began, sitting in the chair she had indicated, show my stomach and make her think she is the alpha. She looks interested in my plea for help. “I don’t know many people here and you seemed so kind and… and it my be presumptuous of me but I was hoping you could tell me what fabrics to make dresses out of.” I blush to add to my innocent display.

She laughs and drinks more wine, “That is all you want, little dove? Could you not ask a hand maid?”

“It’s just…” I look down and fidget with my hands, “I think you are so beautiful and your dresses are the most exquisite in court, as they should be, I mean you are the Queen. I…” I breath deeply and look up at her, “I am so warm her, Your Grace, and there is no way a low born hand maiden would know which fabrics are really the best for me to use.” I say the last bit with disgust. I know she loves her wealth and showing it based on how she reacted to Winterfell.

She laughs and I see a flash of something close to true happiness. She is vain, and she worries I am more beautiful than her. I have put her at ease, she is still in control, or so she thinks. “Little Dove, you will go to the dress maker with me and we will have several dresses made for you. My Joffery loves fine things and we will make you fine enough to be his Queen. Would you like that?”

This is a test, always games in the Capital. She is very poor at the game, too caught up in herself. “I… I would be so honored, Your Grace! I only wish to please Prince Joffery and you, Your Grace.” I play the proper excited little girl. She will never see anything other than that girl, I will find a way to make her pay for her evil and I will have fun doing so.

——————————————

I learned to pick up on the whispers of the Keep, gathering information on the people around me. I would sit to embroider with the ladies of court every day, never indulging in the wine many seemed to prefer having. The more they drank the more they let slip, and I learned much about the character of the Prince and his Queen mother. He was an evil little brat, the true spawn of Cersei. He loved pain in every form so I would have to learn to give it to him without ever getting any of that attention on myself.

I took long walks with Prince Joffery in the Gardens, listening to him talk about knights and how good he was with various weapons, chiming in to allow him to believe I shared his interests without drawing to much attention away from his favorite subject, himself.

His younger siblings, who were close to Bran’s age, were a delight. Myrcella loved to hear stories and songs about the North. Tommon was the sweetest boy I’d ever met. We discussed history and I taught him house names and sigils.

Arya, Father, and I take our dinners together in his solar if he is available and in my solar if he was not. We have taken to calling Arya’s sword fighting lessons her “dance lessons” and she is only happy when she talks of them. She is not a proper southern lady, and that bothers her here. Some days she will join me to embroider and I make sure to talk with her only those days. I hope she won’t have to stay here long.

———————————

One day in the Gardens, Joffery tells me he is going hunting and wishes for me to join him.

“Are you sure you would not mind my presence, your Highness? I worry I will get under foot.” I look away shyly. He touches my chin turning me towards him. I have to fight not to smile, he is too easy to manipulate.

“I would love to have you with me, my Lady.” He smiles at me in a way that he thinks is charming and I guess it could be to a stupider woman than I. He kisses my hand gently, and I finally allow myself to smile.

“I would be honored to come with you, my Prince,” tilting my head slightly into the hand that still caresses my cheek. It is clammy and weak, not the hand of a true man, but a boy.

We will leave in three days time and I go to talk to Arya, I will need her help with deciding what to wear.

———————————

“Why is he taking you? This is very odd.” Arya says as she looks through my dresses later that day.

“He loves hunting and I am to be his lady wife, he wishes to have both his loves together.” I smile, Arya knows my true feelings about that fact.

She laughs, knowing the walls have ears, “What a thoughtful Prince. This one would be best.” She is holding a light blue southern style dress without a corset. “And were the hair net with the sapphires to keep your hair out of the way. This dress will hid your riding boots well.”

“You are a wonder, Arya!” I say as I take the dress from her. “I wish I could take you, you would enjoy a good ride.” I really am sad she will not be able to join me. It would be nice to have some company.

“Father has arranged extra dancing lessons so I’ll be okay,” she hugged me then, “be safe.” She whispered so no one but me could hear. I tightened my hold on her ever so slightly, I love her very much.

———————————

The hunting trip went without much incident. The Prince only killed one stag, but was very proud of it, claiming that a Stag was no match for a Golden Lion. It gave me a bad feeling, but I could not dwell on it for long in front of him.

“Are you going to bring your kill to the castle, my Prince?” I asked, knowing he would love to hear me take an interest in the thing dead at his hand.

“No, my lady. Come with me.” The gleam in his eye was not one I enjoyed but I complied to his request.

He brought me to where the beast was, propped up on a table. “I’m going to skin it, and we are going to have it for dinner.” He picked up a knife, looking positively manic with his happiness.

My poor Prince, he was so easy to please. “That is amazing, my Prince! It must be so invigorating eating that which you brought down yourself! Is it common to do that on hunts?”

It was hard not to smile as he preened in my compliment. “I only wish to give you the full experience of hunting, my lady.” He then pulled up his sleeves and started to make a cut on the creature. Blood started dripping out, and he had to apply more force than he had originally thought. He could not finish this job, and called for someone else to skin and prepare the animal. He enjoyed pain but not getting his hands dirty himself.

“I’ve changed my mind, I’d rather spend time with you my lady.” He went to wash his hands and I allowed myself to smile. He was a weakling, of mind and body. Nothing like Jon or Robb. I would have the power in this relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sansa**

_The wolf was stalking through the trees, there was something ahead it was supposed to see. Silently, the auburn wolf came to the edge of a clearing, the sky was a bloody red and the world felt wrong. A plan was in motion. In the clearing a lion gave a stag fruit, causing the stag to be clumsy and unfocused. A boar came out of the trees, the lion smiled. The lion goads the stag to challenge the boar. The stag, being effected by the fruit, goes for the boar which gores the stag in the stomach. The stag kills the boar and the lion circles the stag, allowing it to die._

_The wolf is transported somewhere else, there are two different lions here. A male and a female, with three cubs running around them, one female and two male. The lions start to rut, transforming into a women in red wearing a crown and a man in golden armor. The cubs turn into children, the oldest with blonde hair and a crown on his brow. The women and man look up, they are Cersei and her brother Jamie Lannister._

_Sansa wakes with a start. She had had dreams of this nature before. The King would die, she could not stop that fact. And her betrothed, Prince Joffery, was a true lion, born from the incest of brother and sister. She must talk to her Father._

——————————

We returned from the hunting trip the day after my dream. None knew of what I had discovered. I only hoped Father would hear me out. When we reached the Keep and I was able to escape Prince Joffery, feigning a need for a bath, I went to the Hand’s Tower to call on Father. He was looking over a large book, reading something or another for the council, I guessed.

“Father, may I speak to you?” I started, hoping I had not interrupted something important.

Father looked up from the book, concerned with the seriousness in my eyes, “Of course, what do you need, Sansa?”

I closed the door and moved further into the chamber, this was not something others could hear. “I wish to speak to you about a dream I had on our trip away from the Keep.” I look at him meaningfully. He has always believed in the dreams and feeling I sometimes get.

“What was this dream about?” I had his full attention now, and he knew not to speak too loudly.

I would not tell him about the King, that was set in stone and would be occurring soon. None could stop that plan, it was his fate, but I could speak with him about the Lions. “I saw two lions who had three cubs. The lions were brother and sister.” I looked into his eyes now, willing him to understand, “The female wore a crown as did one of the cubs.”

Oddly, he is not surprised, he just looks resigned. I am confused, this is rare for me. “What is it?” 

“I suspected something of the sort. I must tell Robert.” He looks back down at the book. I come over to look over his shoulder. It is a book of family lines of the noble houses. _Baratheon,_ it says, all are _dark of hair_ and I understand what he has seen. _Joffrey Baratheon, golden of hair_.

“The seed is strong.” I whisper. He nods, looking older than his three decades. “Father, you must hold your tongue. This will kill you if the wrong people discover you know. You must stay safe, for Arya and myself.”

He looks up at me, the steel grey of his eyes that are so like Jon, so like Arya. I wish I could look as much a wolf as they do. “The pack survives.” He says quietly, I hope he is right.

——————————

As I head to my chambers I feel the need to take a detour. I find myself in the gardens, heading towards a bush with yellow flowers. I hear a soft mewing and look down. Out of the bush comes a small golden kitten and it walks towards me. It was too thin and dirty but it was so sweet and innocent. I bundled it up and brought it to my chambers.

Once there I gave a bath and fed it. It was a little ball of fluff and so sweet. It was not meant for me but I would find out soon enough who needed this lovely ball of yellow fluff.

——————————

A week later, King Robert left on his own hunting trip, he was going to be gone for two weeks time and the Castle was preparing for his departure. Queen Cersei was happy to see him go, telling me on a walk around the gardens that it was always nice to be free of the King.

The hunting trip was cut short when the King was gored by a boar. He came back with a gapping wound in his fat stomach, he had been drunk and had allowed the beast to get too close. He placed Father in charge until his true heir came of age. Queen Cersei and Joffery dismissed this and had Father arrested for trying to betray Joffery, who they now claimed was the true King. My noble Father must have confronted Cersei, trying to dispel the thought of Joffery being a bastard. This proved how inept Cersei was at this game. She must go, soon.

It was after my father was arrested and thrown in the Black Cells that I found Prince Tommon crying alone, tucked away from sight.

“What is the matter, little one?” I hated to see the tears running down his face.

He wiped away his tears, trying to look strong but the tears continued to run down his cheeks. “Joffery told me that Princes do not cry. I am supposed to be strong. But…” his lip quivers, “Father is gone and… I’m scared.” He starts to cry again.

I wrap my arms around him and pull him into my lap. This little one did not deserve this. “Hush, it is alright to cry. You loved him, it is okay to mourn him.” I rocked him and carded my hands through his golden locks. He is too sweet for the games of the Capital.

“And your Father is in trouble. He was such a nice man, he can’t have meant to hurt anyone.” He looked up at me, watery eyes sincere.

“Your brother must pass judgement as he sees fit but I agree, I do not think he was malicious in his intent.” I knew who the sweet ball of fluff was for now and smiled down at him, “Tommon, would you like to come with me to meet someone?”

He wiped his eyes, “Who is it?” He was genuinely curious. 

I smiled brighter, “You’ll see, come with me.” He hopped off my lap and held out his hand. We walked to my chambers hand in hand. As we entered the small kitten came out and walked straight to Tommon. His eyes lit up and he scoped up the ball of fluff.

“What is his name?” He wondered, transfixed with the creature.

“Whatever you want to name him, he is yours.” I smile down at him and he looks up in shock.

“But,” he stutters, “are you sure?”

I pet the kitten in his arms, “Yes, he is yours. He needs a friend just as much as you do right now. What are you going to call him?”

Tommon looks down at the kitten and thinks for a moment, “Ser Pounce.” He looks up at me for approval.

I curtsy to the kitten, “How nice to meet you, Ser Pounce.” I giggle and Tommon joins me. He lets the kitten jump to the ground and hugs me around the middle. I hug him back, he is as sweet as his new friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sansa**

I knew this would happen as soon as Father was arrested. I was to go speak with Cersei today and she was going to tell me to have Robb bend the knee and swear fealty to King Joffrey. I dressed in my most beautiful gown and had my hair done in a very intricate southern style. The maids had left and I was finishing a letter to Robb to tell him he must come to the Capital when a knock at the door sounded through the chamber. With my mask firmly in place I went to answer the door and tucked the letter away.

It was Lord Varys. “To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Lord Varys?” The Crown’s Spider could not be out played, so this would be interesting.

He tittered, “Please, Lady Sansa, I am no Lord, you may just call me Varys.” He moved into my chambers, gesturing to have me close the door. “Sweet wolf child, I wonder if you would like to speak with your father?”

I am shocked, “How would I do such a thing?” I do not trust this man.

“Well, I would take you tonight, an hour after the moon graces the sky. And I will get your letter to your brother Robb. Your real letter.” He looked at me then, serious and dangerous. I would not underestimate Varys like others in the court did.

“Why would you help us? My Father is labelled a traitor.” I shifted my stance, allowing myself to seem the innocent caged bird the court saw.

“My dear, you are I wonderful player and I know you care not for the South. The kingdom can not have these Lions rule and you, little bird, can fly far. I serve the realm.” He moved to leave just then. “Oh, I have some ravens to send, I shall see you soon.” With that he took my letter for Robb from its hiding place and left, giving a slight titter.

I do not trust him, but I know he will help me and my Father because, for now, our interest line up.

—————————

As I left my chambers to go meet Queen Cersei, I allowed myself to become the scared, caged bird, Cersei’s little dove. I was shaking slightly by the time I got to her chambers, and the guard at the door announced me.

“Ah, little dove, come here.” She is smiling like a cat who caught a bird, little did she know her bird was a wolf. Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Baelish, and Varys surround her. She has the King’s Council on her side, or so she thinks.

“Wh-what can I do for you, Your Grace?” I do not meet her eyes, I know what she wants.

“Your father has proved to be an awful traitor, dear.” Varys speaks first in his soft tones.

“King Robert’s body was still warm when Lord Eddard planned to steal King Joffery’s rightful throne.” Pycelle said in his blustery way. I knew enough that this was an act to appear feeble. He did not frighten me.

“He wouldn’t do that. He knows how much I love Joffery. Please, Your Grace, there has been a mistake! Send for my Father, he’ll tell you. The King was his friend.” I fade off, looking at the Queen with flickering eyes. She is a cat with a bowl of cream.

“Sansa, sweetling, you are innocent of any wrong, we know that.” She thinks I am her’s, Joffery’s Queen she can manipulate for her gain. “Yet you are the daughter of a traitor. How can I let you marry my son?”

“A child born of traitor seed is no fit consort for our King.” Pycelle blustered to Queen Cersei, hoping to please her. “She is a sweet thing now, Your Grace, but in ten years, who knows what treasons she will hatch.” He looked at me then and I shrunk in my chair.

“No! I won’t!” I look franticly at Cersei, “I’ll be a good Queen, just like you, and I… I won’t hatch anything!” Cersei was looking at me with consideration, like she really had to think about if she wanted to keep me. She would, she just wanted me to do as she bid. I would oblige for now.

Lord Baelish spoke then, “The girl is innocent, Your Grace. Give her a chance to prove her loyalty.”

Cersei pondered the word of Lord Baelish, Littlefinger behind his back, looking to all as if she really was taking his words to heart. She sighed and shook her head, seeming to feel for me. She looked up then, “Little Dove, you must write to Lady Catelyn and your brother, the eldest, whats his name?” She looked up at me then, feigning concern. 

“Robb,” I whimper out, looking at the paper she has produced for me.

“Word of your father’s arrest will reach them soon, no doubt.” A quill and ink were produced then as well. “Best it comes from you.” I look up at her through my lashes, asking with my eyes what else she wishes of me. “Have your brother come here and swear his fealty to King Joffery.”

Silence followed and all in the room looked to me. “What… what will happen to my father?” I ask in a timid voice, looking from the paper to each person in the room.

“That depends on your brother,” Cersei says as she holds up the quill, “and you.”

I take the quill and start to write to Robb, hoping Varys has sent my other letter as well.

———————————

That night, I am wearing a simple dress with my hair in my favorite northern style braids. I have water and food hidden in my skirts. The moon has been in the sky for almost an hour now and I pace my solar, waiting for a knock that I can only hope will come.

It comes right at the hour and I jump despite myself. I open the door to see Varys smiling at me. “You dressed well, dear. Please, come with me.” He offers his arm then.

“How are you this evening, my Lord?” I ask, knowing he will pick up on my formality and lack of trust.

“I am fine, my Lady, now we must we silent. I can not have you stopped before our goals are complete.” We are silent then, taking back stairs and hidden corridors deeper into the Red Keep. Finally we enter the Black Cells and Varys takes a torch from the wall. He leads me to a cell, leaves me the torch, and fades into the darkness. “I will return when you are ready to leave.”

I nod and turn back to the cell, “Father?” I hear movement in the cell and he comes into view. I missed him so much.

“Sansa,” his voice is gravelly from lack of use, “what are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you, listen, we haven't much time. You must not say anything about Joffery’s birth. Robb is coming to the Capital and we all remain safe for now. I fear we shall not see each other again for awhile. I love you, Father.” I’m tearing up now. I fear for his life, this is not a time to make false moves. I pull out the food and water and pass it to him. He takes it and starts to drink from the water skin.

“Sansa,” he says, after his first drink, “I must tell you something.” He bites into the bread and cheese. I wish I could have brought him meat. “But first, tell me of my daughters while I eat.”

I smile, “Arya is mad that you have been taken, as am I. The crown thinks I am an innocent, scared little girl. I have been having Arya prepare to leave in secret, I think she needs to go North. I am still betrothed to Joffery and am sure I will be as safe from him as I can be. I am worried for you but other than that, we stay strong together.” He has finished the meager food and drink I have brought him. “Now, tell me what you must.” I look at him expectantly.

“Keep the family safe, Sansa, remember the pack survives. I must tell you of a truth only few know. Jon is not my son.” I nod, I knew this for awhile but let him continue, “He is Lyanna’s boy, my sister, she died bringing him into the world,” Father has tears in his eyes, I know how much he loved his sister. “When Prince Rhaegar took her and Robert rebelled against the Targaryen Line, Lyanna conceived a child, I do not know how but I hope it was of love. She and the Prince married in Dorne, making Jon a Targaryen and heir to the throne after Tywin Lannister killed Princess Elia and her children Aegon and Rhaenys.”

I was in shock, I knew there was fire in his blood but I just assumed it was a Southern lord, not the blood of Old Valyria! Jon was a Dragon as well as a Wolf. I needed time to digest it but I had none. “What am I to do with this knowledge, Father? Do you wish to put him on the throne?”

“No, no, no, I promised Lyanna that I would not let people use him for his blood. No, we need to help his aunt, Daenerys, take the throne. She needs support in Westeros, and with Robert having no real heirs, she has the strongest claim and she wants it. She has three dragons.”

“Dragons!” I whisper, this is too much. I need to pull myself together. “I will get her that support, and the Lions will be no more.”

“You are so strong, Sansa. My lovely daughter, no matter what these Southerners say, you are a true Stark.” He is looking at me with pride.

I grab his hand and hold on tight, kissing it. “Be safe, Father. I love you.” I make to leave, hearing Varys approach again.

“I love you too, Sansa.” He says as the light of the torch leaves him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sansa**

_The auburn wolf watches as seven men in masks circle two golden lions, a dark shadow, and a dark grey wolf. The seven masked men slowly move around the scene, thinking themselves Gods. They are not, the gods are among the trees behind the auburn wolf. The young male lion starts to move, feeling as if the masked men give him power. The older lion tries to calm her companion. She knows that power is fragile. The young lion roars and the dark shadow descends on to grey wolf. As the darkness hits the wolf he looks up into the eyes of the auburn wolf._

I wake up with a start, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily. It is still night and my fathers trial is to occur at noon at the Sept of Baleor. Arya has to go North, the Capital is not safe anymore.

I get up and grab my robe, moving to find Arya in her chamber. Jory is guarding my door, he is a loyal guard from the North and I have known him my who life. I gesture for him to come with me. He complies and we walk quickly to Arya’s chambers. I pay no attention to the northern guard at her door and Jory sends him away. I enter without knocking, telling Jory to follow me in.

I move to her bed and walk her as I would when we were children, shaking her shoulder and whispering, “Ary?”

She wakes with a start, she always was a light sleeper. “Sansa, what is it? What’s wrong?” She sees Jory and gets up, pulling on her robe as well.

“Are you ready to go North?” I look her in the eye, I have no time to waste. She nods, moving to place a few final things in a bag. “Good, I need you to wear your riding breeches and a tunic under a dress. Jory, you will take her away as soon as the attention is off of us at Father’s trial. Go North, move quickly. Get horses ready and Arya come here.” I move my hands to her head and braid her hair quickly, wrapping the braids so she could hid them under a scarf.

When I finish I look at her, she has grown so much in the last few months we have been in the Capital. “I love you, you must be strong.”

She has the same steel grey eyes as Father. “What will happen to you, Sansa?”

“I’m to stay here. I will be fine. Robb is coming and soon we will be safe. Go through the Riverlands and get Nymeria. Tell the boys I miss them and tell Jon… tell him to be strong. Here,” I pulled out a sealed letter I wrote Jon, “give him this and burn it if anyone is going to get a hold of it. It is worth more than our lives.” I hug her then.

“Sansa, be safe, I love you.” She hugs me fiercely, she is so Stark it hurts. I wish I could be more like her.

As I let her go I look to Jory, “I will keep her safe, Lady Sansa, by my honor as a knight and by the Old Gods I will protect your sister.”

I nod at him, the pack must survive, even if I don’t.

————————

I dress well that day, I must let no one know Arya will be leaving. I put on a pale blue southern style dress and have a maid put my hair up in my usual southern style. I look beautiful, I feel like I will fall apart. I can not.

We are taken into the city and I stand behind Joffery and Cersei, looking to everyone like the beautiful consort King Joffery deserves. The crowd is large and out for blood and Joffery is drunk on the power. Father is brought out and through the crowd by Lannister Kingsguards and the crowd gets even more restless. It sickens me. He is so dirty but he still walks like the Lord he is, he will not bend, he is a Stark.

As Father gets to the Sept stairs in front of us I smile and nod at him. He must know we are okay, Arya and I. As the guards place him in front of all, the bell in the Sept starts to ring, it is noon.

He speaks then with strength and determination, “I am Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, and Hand of the King. I have done nothing, I only wished to comply to the late King Robert’s wishes.” He looks at me and I nod to him again, telling him to be strong. “My only crime is that I failed to complete my friends dying wish to serve as King Regent until the true heir came of age. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bare witness to what I say. I will say no more.”

Joffery was outraged, “Lord Eddard Stark. You plotted to take my throne from me before my Father’s blood was cold. You tried to deny me my throne!” He sounded to all like a petulant child who had a toy taken from him. The crowd was unsure of what to do, but Joffery paid them no mind. I did not have to play at fear, I knew what was to happen next.

“As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has spoken in sight of Gods and Men.” Grand Maester Pycelle began. “The Gods are Just, but the beloved Baelor taught us that they can also be Merciful. What is to be done with this,” he paused then, looking at the crowd and Father, “traitor, Your Grace?”

The crowd was wild, I could not tell what they felt as a whole but the noise seemed to boost Joffery even more. He smiled and gestured for them to quiet, which they did eventually. “My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night’s Watch, stripped of all titles and power, he would serve the Realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa,” He looks at me then with what I, if I had been a stupider girl, would have thought was love, “has begged mercy for her beloved Father.” I smile sweetly at him, dazzling him with the beauty I know I posses. He smiles brighter as he turns to the crowd again.

“But they have the soft hearts of women! So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished.” He has the glint of joy in his eye that means danger to all. I shift forward, allowing my fear to show more. “Ser Ilyn, bring me his head.”

The crowd goes wild with outrage. Cersei rushes to Joffery’s side, “Stop it, stop it!” She knows this will loss him power.

I can’t take it any more, “Stop it! Please! NO!” I am screaming and the guard behind me grabs me and holds me to him and up. I have tears streaming down my face. I hope Jory is taking Arya away. I need her to be safe.

Cersei is talking to Joffery again, “My Son, this is madness.” She is scared, of the crowd and her son. Varys, Pycelle, and Baelish move to stand closer to us, the crowd is closing in and Ser Ilyn is moving to take my Father’s head with his own sword, Ice.

“Stop!” I’m screaming, “Please, stop!” I can not handle this pain. I can not look away. He must have a witness to this awful death. “Stop it! Stop!”

Father is calm, he looks at me and nods then looks to the crowd calmly and bends his head in prayer. This will be his fate and he will meet it like the true Northern man he is. I sob, I can no longer scream, I knew this was to happen but I had hoped against it. My hope was destroyed. I can not hope again.

The birds fly away from the Sept as I sink to the ground. Varys was wrong, I am a bird, but I can not fly far. This is my cage but I will destroy as much of it as I can before I am killed too.

Later, I discover that Arya has managed to escape but no one is looking for her because we have received a raven, Robb will arrive in two days time, he has come from Winterfell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on ages Jon and Robb are 18, Sansa is 15 about to turn 16, Arya is 13, and Joffrey is 17. The ages are a bit different from the books and show. It has been about 4 months since the start of the story.

**Jon**

It had been months since Sansa, Arya, and Father had left for King’s Landing. Lady Catelyn had come back out of her shell, being more active in the affairs at Winterfell. I think it has something to do with the many ravens from Father and Sansa. The North was calm until two ravens came for Robb in quick secession. I was with Robb when they came, and his pale face became white as snow. He read both frantically and sank into a chair as he pushed them to me. I grabbed them and saw they were from Sansa.

**Robb,**

**I write to you today with a heavy heart, our good King Robert is dead, killed from wounds he took in a boar hunt. Father has been charged with treason. He conspired against my beloved Joffrey and tried to steal his throne. The Lannisters are treating me well and provide me with every comfort. I beg you to come to Kings Landing and swear fealty to King Joffrey and prevent any trouble to the great houses of Stark and Lannister.**

**Your faithful sister, Sansa**

The letter mad no sense. It was in Sansa’s hand but was obviously not her words. Queen Cersei must be controlling her in some way. I place the first letter aside to read the second.

**The lions hatch a plot the stag knows not. An old wolf is in chains, a young wolf must use her brains, and the youngest heads for the pack. A lion sits the throne so the wolf must let their support be known, but a dragon will fly again. I need you.**

She did not sign the second letter but I knew this one was written without anyone hovering over her shoulder. The Queen must not have as much control as I originally thought. I look up to Robb, who is deep in thought.

“Please tell me this doesn’t mean what I think it means.” I’m desperate for Robb to answer in the negative. If both letters are true, Lord Eddard was in the Black Cells and his friend was dead.

“It does.” He signs, rubbing his face and putting on what I have started to call his Lord’s Face. “The Lannisters have killed the King and are controlling that brat Joffrey. Cersei is probably whispering in his ear. But Arya is coming home.” He smiles then, “I’ve missed her.”

“So you will go? Head into the Lion’s den, so to speak?” I do not know what Winterfell will do without him. And that would mean more of the Starks were leaving the North, which felt wrong.

“I need to, Sansa needs me.” He moves towards the fire then and speaks so quietly I have to move closer to him to hear, “And if I’m reading Sansa’s words right, we will be putting a Targaryen back on the throne.”

I completely looked over that line. Robb was right. For some reason, Sansa seems to want to back a surviving Targaryen for the throne over her betrothed. Something big must have happened and Robb needs to find out what.

“Bran will have to be acting Lord while you are gone but Theon and I will take care of him. You need not worry, just don’t be long, brother.” Winterfell needed him. Robb looked at me and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

“I won’t be long, Jon, and you will do a fine job in the North.” He leaves me then to go talk to Theon and make plans to head South as soon as possible. The world as they knew it was about to change.

————————

About a fortnight later, Robb’s absence has almost been compensated for. Bran sits to hear the complaints and requests of the minor Lords. Other than that Theon and I preform the duties of the Lord of Winterfell together. I was taking a break, walking through the Godswood with Ghost and Lady when I heard the horns blowing, announcing that someone was coming to Winterfell.

I rushed to meet them, hoping it was Arya and I was not disappointed. Jory entered the gates first, with Arya not far behind. The were travel worn and dirty but I had never been happier to see her in my life. Nymeria rushed to her siblings as I rushed to Arya. I picked her up off her horse and swung her around in a huge hug. She laughed and hugged me back. I let her stand on her own but did not let her go.

“Ser Jory, thank you for returning Lady Arya home safely. Help yourself to what you will.” I truly could not thank him enough.

“It was my sworn duty, Jon. I am always happy to serve.” He bowed then and took the horses to the stables. 

I turned back to Arya and I can feel how wide the smile stretches on my face. “It is so go to see you.”

She laughs then and punches my chest lightly, moving away and towards the main Keep. “Don’t get all sappy on my now, Jon Snow! Come on, I’ve missed home and I have much to tell you.”

She and I settle in her solar and I called for food and drink to be brought to us. We talked of her times in the Capital, how awful she found it and how easy Sansa made it look. She was holding something back but insisted I tell her all of what had happened in her absence. I told her, there was not much to tell.

“Jon,” she began, looking at her hands and I thought I saw a tear in her eyes, “Father is dead. Joffrey killed him.” She looks up then and I can not tell if she is more sad or angry. Both emotions are palpable. I feel as if I can’t breathe. Ned was gone, the man who raised me and I called Father for 18 years of my life, was dead.

“I hate Joffrey, I hate them all. He deserves to die.” Her words pulled me back into the present. A girl of 13 should not have to deal with any of this.

“Oh Arya.” I cry then and she comes to hug me. We allow our grief to come out and sit together in silence for what feels like hours. When the food arrives we come out of our pain, and slowly, we come back to the world of the living.

“Here,” she said after she has served herself, “Sansa had me promise to get this to you safely.” She hands me a sealed letter. It is a little battered from Arya’s journey. I put it in my pocket, I can read it later, now, Arya and I will have a toast to the man who raised us and mourn his loss.

———————————

I finally open Sansa’s letter as I get ready for bed. I sit by the fire, looking down at the seal. With a sigh I break it and slowly unfold the letter. 

**Jon,**

**This is a dangerous time so the following information must stay quiet. My father is gone but the truth of your parentage is not. Father told me of your birth before he was taken. You are a Stark, I was correct about that, but you are not Ned’s son. You are my cousin, the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. I know it is hard to believe but Father would not lie about something this important. Rhaegar sired you, I hope out of love, and married Lyanna. You are Jon Targaryen. Jon, you are still you, this does not change who you are as a man. Your aunt, Daenerys, is making a claim to the Iron Throne and I mean to help her only if you do not wish to make your claim known. Send me word that Bran is healthy to tell me to continue this plan. Joffrey is bastard, Jamie Lannister’s son. Given that, Daenerys has the strongest current claim. I wish I could be with you in the North.**

**Your loving cousin, Sansa**

I could not believe this. My world came crashing down around me. The only person who had ever been a parent to me was dead, but he wasn't my father. My mother was dead, my father too, killed in a rebellion that was caused by their love or Rhaegar’s stupidity. I was the product of the end of the Targaryen reign and the cause of Robert’s reign. All I had ever wanted was a name, never would I have dreamed that name would not be Stark, but Targeryen.

That was when Sansa’s words came back to me. She loves me as family. She says I am still the same person I was before I learned my name. I am a wolf and a dragon. I will help my aunt get her throne but I will also stay true to the family that raised me. The Stark words are Winter is Coming, and it is as much a threat as the words of Baratheon, Ours is the Fury, or the Targaryen words, Fire and Blood. Winter would come for the young Lion King.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sansa**

Robb arrived two days after his raven came to Kings Landing. He arrived with all the fan-fare of a true Lord. His guard was small but strong and they all brought a chill of Northern Winter air. Robb looked amazing, in his best armor, shining steel with the Wolf of Winterfell on his cloak and Greywind next to him as he road through the gate on a grey Northern stead. Greywind was almost the size of a horse now, and it made my heart ache for Lady, was she that big?

Joffrey sent his uncle, Tyrion Lannister, to greet Robb. It was a slight on our house to send the Imp but Tyrion graced my brother with the highest respect. He understood what his sister and nephew did not, they needed the North on their side. Robb thanked Lord Tyrion as he would a King or higher Lord, and treated me with the proper curtseys. We would have our true reunion later.

“Lord Tyrion, I have come on a royal summons, shall I speak with the King now or shall I wait?” Robb was smart, if Joffrey wouldn't meet him now it would be a slight but Joffrey was unprepared. Tyrion looked flustered, he knew that as well.

“No, Lord Stark, I will take you to the Throne Room. Our good King Joffrey is holding court as we speak which is why he could not great you himself.” Tyrion bowed again and gestured for a guard to go get Joffrey in the throne room. I knew Joffrey was in his room, having new clothing made with his mother at the moment.

“Lead the way, Lord Tyrion, I shall follow you.” Robb smiled down at him, being the kind Lord I knew he would be. I just mourned the fact that he had to become that Lord so soon. Robb offered me his arm and followed Tyrion, Greywind trotted behind us silently. I took this time to look at him. I had not seen my brother in half a year and he had grown so much in that time. He looked confident and handsome. His auburn hair was darker than mine but it shined. He was ice and snow and blood. I felt like I had part of the North with me and I missed it so. Tyrion took us the long way to the throne room, elaborating on the structure of the Red Keep and life in the South. Robb responded at the proper times and seemed genuinely interested. I was proud of the man he had become.

When we entered the Throne Room, Joffrey was sitting on the Iron Throne, looking like a child playing at King. He was angry to have to hurry here but his eyes gleamed when he saw my brother and I.

We came before Joffrey and I curtsied. Joffrey gestured for me to stand to his right, not taking his eyes off Robb. Tyrion spoke then, “King Joffrey, I am honored to present Lord Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell after his father’s passing.” To his and Robb’s credit, neither of them showed any emotion when Father was mentioned.

“Eddard Stark was a traitor, it must be a relief to bring your House back into my good graces. Come, swear fealty to your King.” Joffrey was getting worse by the day, the power getting to his weak mind.

Robb was as cool as a winter wind as he drew his sword and kneeled before this child. “I, Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, pledge faith to the Iron Throne. Hearth and heart and harvest I yield up to you. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to our weak, help our helpless, and justice to all, and I shall never fail you. I swear this by the Old Gods and the New.”

Joffrey laughed like a child being presented his favorite food. “I accept your fealty, Arise.” He did not say the proper words, this oath went against tradition but Robb stood and said nothing. I stepped up then.

“Your Grace?” I asked meekly, and he turned to me with something close to love in his eyes.

“Yes, my Lady?” He spoke softer, reaching for my hand. I took his hand, it was clammy but I did not complain, and knelt by his feet.

“My love, I hoped that you would seal this new alliance by returning the family sword, Ice, to my brother. That sword has defended your father in battle and would be a truly Kingly thing to do.” I kissed his hand at the end and looked up at him with a loving smile, inside I was screaming.

He melted for me. “Rise, my Lady, I dislike seeing you on your knees so. I will do as you ask.” He turned to Robb then, who had not changed his facial expression this whole time, looking like the serious Lord Father had been. “Lord Stark, I shall have your family sword returned to you as a sign of faith. May you wield it well.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Robb bowed deeply.

“You may go and rest, the journey must have been long.” Joffrey dismissed Robb and turned back to me. “Come, my Lady, I wish to walk through the gardens with you.”

I smiled, looking down at our still clasped hands, I would not let the bile I felt rising escape. “It would be an honor, my King.”

We made our way to the gardens, Joffrey speaking the whole way of my beauty. This was unusual, normally he would be speaking of himself. I was reddening with rage, I knew he would think it was a blush. He had killed my Father not days before and now talked of my beauty. I knew my eyes were red from the constant tears. It was a farce, he was taunting me.

“You make me blush so, my King!” I giggled falsely, looking away from him. We had made it to the gardens then, moving to a more private area. I noticed his guards seemed to have vanished at some point. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach but I would not let him see my discomfort.

“I have an early name day present for you.” He turned to me then and stopped walking.

“Joffrey, you should not have! You are so sweet to me.” His eyes flashed in pleasure at his name on my lips.

“I wish to make you happy, Sansa.” I pretended to melt at his use of my name. From his pocket he produced a golden necklace with a lion pendent on it. It was the same necklace his mother wore often. A shiver ran down my spine.

“It’s beautiful! And the same as Queen Cersei’s, I’m honored.” I looked into his eyes with happiness. My game was working, he was falling for the beauty of the North. “Would you help me put it on?” I turned my back to him and lifted my hair, showing my pale, long neck to its full advantage. He placed the necklace around my throat with light fingers. As the necklace fell to sit between my breast I felt him place a kiss where the golden chain touched my skin. My stomach turned.

I turned around, shocked. “Your Grace, someone will see!” I looked around then, “It would not do to have your betrothed dishonored.”

He smiled at me then, the slimy boy that he was. “My Sansa, you are to be my wife. I will never dishonor you. We are alone, please call me by my name. I like hearing you say my name.” He moved towards me then. I did my best to melt and closed my eyes.

“Joffrey.” I said, hoping it sounded stronger than I felt. His hands found my waist and I could smell wine on his breath as he moved in.

“Sansa.” He said before his lips found mine. His lips were dry and his hands felt weak on me. I hated it but I kissed him back as best I could. I imagined a man with dark hair and grey eyes. A Northern warrior who deserved me, not this golden boy King. The kiss was short and I opened my eyes as he pulled away. “My sweet Sansa.” Joffrey said as me touched my face. I smiled my most brilliant smile, seeing him melt more for me. We continued walking through the gardens then, talking of him and his new clothing. I was back on comfortable ground.

—————————

After our walk through the gardens I went to see Robb in his chambers. I needed to see him, feel the pack i so missed. As I knocked on the door it opened and he smiled like I knew he wanted to when he first saw me.

“Sansa!” He said with the warmth and joy of the brother I knew.

“Oh Robb, you came!” I moved into his solar closing the door. It was then that I jumped into his arms and hugged him. He smelled of leather and spice. He smelled like Robb and I was so thankful for it.

He laughed and spun me around, “Of course I came, you asked for me.” I sighed, if he got both my letters that meant Varys would help us as of now. I pulled away then and looked up at him, I was almost his height now.

“I tried to save Father and I failed, I’m so sorry.” I allowed the tears I had not let anyone see fall. Robb’s face fell and he pulled me to him again.

“It’s alright, shh, it’s okay. We will make this right. He did not die in vain.” He rubbed circles on my back and I felt safe for the first time in King’s Landing. We stayed like that for awhile, both of us crying silently. Eventually we moved to sit in front of the fire and spoke of home and Father, of how Winterfell was and Mother. Eventually I had to leave for I was to sup with Queen Cersei in her solar. I bid Robb goodbye and went to fulfill another task on my list.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sansa**

As I walked towards Queen Cersei’s chambers I moved the small bottle of Sweetsleep from my pocket to my sleeve. Tonight would be the night Cersei paid for killing my Father and trying to kill my Lady. I knocked on her door with a smile on my face and entered when I heard her consent.

“Well hello, little dove.” She smiled at me as I entered, and I noticed her eyes drift to my slightly red eyes and my necklace.

“Good evening, Queen Cersei, how has your day been?” I moved towards the table of food set up near her, eyeing the wine.

She turned towards the window and away from me, sipping the wine in her glass. “Not as good as your day, it seems.” She turned back around as the empty bottle of Sweetsleep was put back in my pocket and I moved more towards the seat designated for me.

“What, your Highness?” I looked at her with concern, feigning ignorance.

“Your brother, sweetling, he has come to King’s Landing.” She said, moving to fill her wine glass again before sitting at the table.

I relaxed visibly, “Yes, your Highness, it is so nice to see him again.” I sat down after her, filling my glass as well. “You must know how sweet it is to see your brother after a long time.” I smiled as she blanched.

“Yes,” she said, taking a large gulp of wine, “family is important.” She filled her glass again and started to serve herself. After she finished I did the same.

I needed to keep her talking. “How did the fitting go today? Joffrey seemed particularly excited about a red tunic with golden embroidery. At least, I think was what he said.” I took a small sip of wine and took a soup full of the thick pumpkin soup.

“Yes,” she seemed happy to talk of her son, “it was very becoming on him. He looked like a true King.” I doubted that but with that topic established we ate our meal. The whole meal I drank maybe half my glass of wine where Cersei drank the whole pitcher. Soon she asked me to leave for she was going to retire for bed. I bid her a good nights sleep and left with a smile on my face.

————————

When I got to my room there was a letter from Jon on my desk. He told me that Bran’s health was good and hoped Robb had made it safely to Kings Landing. I smiled brighter. He was going to help his aunt get the throne. I penned a reply, telling him of Robb’s arrival and thanking him for news of my brother. With that I asked the Lannister guard outside my room to give the letter to Pycelle, so he could send it, after his rotation. With that I went to bed.

————————

The next day I rose early, going to call on Robb. I made sure to wear the pendent Joffrey gave me and moved to go to Robb’s chambers. The guard outside the door was kind enough to escort me there, telling me he had delivered my letter. I thanked him and bid him a good day as I knocked on Robb’s door. He answer, smiling upon seeing me, and moved so I could enter the room.

“Good Morning, Robb, how did you sleep?” I smiled at him, moving to his table by the window where he had food to break his fast.

“It was okay. It is very hot here, how do you stand it?” He asked, sitting opposite me.

“I’ve gotten somewhat used to it.” I laughed, taking an apple to eat as Robb grabbed some mutton.

“To what do I owe this early morning visit?” He asked, taking a bite of food and looking at me expectantly.

“I need to tell you of some things, and many do not rise until the sun is high in the sky here.” He nodded for me to continue and I took a bite of my apple to give me time to gather my thoughts. “Joffrey is the son of Jamie and Cersei Lannister, as are the other children. Father discovered it and Cersei must have had him arrested and sent away so he could tell no one. She ended up getting him killed because Joffrey is a malicious boy.” I ate more apple to give Robb time to take this information in.

“So, there must be a Targaryen that you want on the Throne over him.” I nodded and he continued. “Why? You would still be Queen if Joffrey stayed on the Throne.” He continued to eat then, looking at me to make sense of this.

“I don’t want to be Queen, I care very little for power and I care even less for this place.” I looked around at his room, allowing my distain for the extravagance of the Red Keep to show through. “Daenerys Targaryen lives and her claim is strong. There is something else though. Father told me of Jon’s birth before he was killed. He is our cousin, Robb, he is Lyanna’s boy.”

Robb sat back then, looking at me in shock. “Sansa, that means…” he trailed off, allowing the full impact of the information sink in.

“Yes, that means he is Rhaegar’s son. Rhaegar married Lyanna before Jon was born. That makes him a Targaryen, but he doesn’t want the Throne. He sent word to me to continue on the path I have been on. We are going to put Daenerys on the Throne.” I settled in my chair, watching Robb’s face closely. I saw the determination grow and smiled. 

“I’ll send word to Theon and Jon today to rally the North and the Riverlands quietly.” I nodded at him when he finished and he went back to his food. We did not need to talk more about this now.

“So,” I started, grabbing some porridge, “tell me how your journey was.” I looked at him expectantly. He smiled at me and started to talk, I had missed this ease I had with him and it was nice to get it back.

——————————

It was as Robb and I were saying goodbye for the morning that news of Cersei reached us. The Keep was in chaos. Cersei had been discovered dead by her brother, Jamie, who was roaring with rage. Grand Maester Pycelle was called and deemed her death to be by natural causes, having slipped away peacefully in her sleep. Tommon and Myrcella were inconsolable and Joffrey was no where to be seen.

I rushed to his chambers, begging him to let me in. He opened the door and moved away quickly, telling me to close the door as I entered.

I looked around and saw that we were alone. He had moved to sit by the window. I rushed over to him and knelt down, grasping the hand that had been resting on his lap. “Joffrey, my love? I came as soon as I heard. Please, talk to me. The court is worried about you.” I kissed his hand and hoped he would look at me.

He looked up finally, tears streaming down his face. “Oh, love!” I said, reaching up to wipe the tears away. “I’m here, you are so strong. You will get through this.” He wiped the rest of the tears away and pulled me up into his lap. I settled down and pulled his head to my shoulder. I played with his hair and allowed him to grieve. He did not cry anymore but he seemed more human than he ever had in that moment.

After awhile he had calmed down and started to play with the necklace he had given me. “What are you thinking about, Joffrey?” I asked, allowing him to touch the necklace as long as he doesn’t stray even though having his hand that close to me made me uneasy.

“How amazing my Queen is.” He said it softly, looking up and my face. He had one hand around my waist, holding me on his lap, the other moved to grab my neck and hair.

“Joffrey, we shouldn’t. It is not proper.” I pulled away a bit, not wanting to kiss this boy again.

“No one will know.” He said as he pulled me to him with strength I did not know he had. His lips were wet and his hands uncomfortable on my body but I could not pull away. He had to want me, that was part of my plan, but that did not meant I enjoyed this. Again, an image of a the Northern man came to mind. It was as if the Gods were telling me who I should be with. I could see that the man had lovely curly, black hair and his grey eyes would crinkle in a smile when he saw me. Joffrey’s hands turned to the calloused hands of a warrior, his arms became stronger. I yearned for the man I saw in my head. I was pulled out of this fantasy when I felt Joffrey’s arousal.

I pulled away, looking at Joffrey. “We must stop, love. We can not continue.” He whined, shifting under me so I knew how much he wanted to continue. I wanted to be sick. “I know, my King. But I would not want to spoil our wedding night. Please.” I looked at him with all the warmth and beauty I could, knowing some of my fear was also showing as well.

He sighed, allowing me to slip from his lap. “You are right, Sansa. I’m sorry.”

I kissed his cheek, wishing there was a dark black beard there and not the smooth skin of this boy. “We will be wed soon, my love.” I moved for the door and he followed. As I left I heard him call for a maid and felt my stomach drop to the ground. That poor girl did not deserve what was about to happen but I could do nothing to stop it. I hated myself for what had happened. I must not push it that far again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jon**

We had come to an arrangement after Robb left. Theon, boring of many of the lordly duties, spent most of his time caring for the Stark children, sparing with Arya, riding with Bran, and playing whatever games little Rickon came up with. Lady Catelyn took care of all of the household duties without complaint though I had yet to hear her speak since news of Father’s — no, Ned’s death. I took up most of the lordly duties and found that I was good at it. I missed spending more time in the training yard but it felt good to know the inner workings of the House. I got a raven from Kings Landing about a week after Arya arrived and this new system had been established. I knew it was not from Sansa for I had revived word from her a few days earlier. It was from Robb and I opened it, thinking it was just a confirmation that he had arrived at Kings Landing safely.

**Jon,**

**I have arrived at the Capital. Sansa is well and misses everyone at home. I have sworn fealty to the Iron Throne and now wish for you to spread word of our support of the True Heir through the North and Riverlands.**

**Winter Is Coming, Lord Robb Stark**

I smiled then and read the letter one more time. Sansa had spoken to Robb and we were ready to continue with her plan. I would send ravens to all the houses pledged to Winterfell and those who were friendly in the Riverlands to tell them that Robb or I would visit soon or they would be free to visit us at Winterfell. The North remembers and had been slighted by this boy-king.

——————————

That night as I went to my chambers with Ghost as my ever present shadow I saw a new chest sitting on my desk. As I approached the chest I looked around the room. This was odd to have something appear in my room without me knowing about it. The chest was beautiful, covered in soft brown leather with swirling details of fire in gold and silver. There was a letter placed on the top of the chest. I went for the letter first, there was no seal and the paper was not overly fine.

**From a friend**

I turned the letter over, looking for anything else. The letter was not signed nor was there any indication on who or what this was. I sighed, placing the letter down and looking at the chest. After a few minutes of staring I decided to open the chest. I could not believe my eyes. Inside was what appeared to be a stone with scales the size of my head. It was the color of silver, with swirls of opal-y white and onyx black. It shined like metal and I was drawn to it. It was a dragon egg, it had to be. Dragons had not been in the world for nearly a century and a half and their eggs were more rare than rubies. This could not be real.

I reached out a shaking hand to run my fingers over the egg. It was as smooth as the metal it resemble but when I ran a finger against the scales it was sharp, cutting me and drawing blood. I picked up the egg and looked into the surface. It looked like in was moving which was not possible. Then the egg jumped, ever so slightly. This could not be happening. As I looked on cracks began to appear in the surface of the egg.

The egg disappeared in a cloud of dust that smelled of fire and looked like ash in the wind. In my hands was a dragon, silver in color with highlights of onyx, and wings of opal, just like the colors of egg itself. It was the size of a cat and fit perfectly in my hands. It made a noise like a babies coo and turned its black eyes on me.

It was then that I felt something like my connection to Ghost. I was this dragons rider and it was my dragon. I was to take care of it but there was something there that I did not have with Ghost, it was more wild and more primal. This creature choose me for my blood. Ghost, I realized, choose me for my soul. The dragon crawled up my arm and fit itself on my shoulder. It let out a small roar and shot fire towards the ceiling. I was in awe. If there was any question of my parentage, it was completely answered with this beautiful dragon.

I moved to sit down on my bed, reaching my cut hand up to touch the creatures head. It nipped at me in a playful way, licked away a drop of blood, and flapped its wings but let me pet it. I ran my hand down its back and scratched in between its wings. It made a sound like a purr and settled more onto my shoulder. It was then that Ghost came to see what this new creature was. Ghost placed his paws on my lap and sniffed at the little dragon, his head cocked to one side. The dragon mirrored Ghost, stretching its neck to sniff Ghost back. Ghost licked the dragon’s head carefully and the dragon squealed, flapping its wings again, and hopped off my shoulder to land on Ghost’s back. With that, Ghost moved off me and, not disturbing his new friend, moved over to his bed in the corner to settle down for the night.

If I had not been in such shock I would have laughed. It seemed my dragon and my direwolf were friends. I could not believe this. Two unseen creatures turned up after centuries and both decided to choice me as their human, their bonded. I sat there looking at my two companions and just smiled. The dragon had settled in between Ghost’s paws, resting it’s little head on Ghost’s stomach. It was then that the Dragon’s name came to me.

“Shaena.” I said aloud and the dragon roared.

—————————

**Varys**

The Spider thought he had out done himself in cleverness. His little birds had told him that not only had the Targaryen boy in the North received and hatched his dragon but his friend in Essos had stayed true to the plan and given Daenerys her three eggs as well. Daenerys had not only come out of her husband’s funeral pyre unscathed by the fire but holding three dragons. The Spider could jump for joy he was so pleased.

On top of that, Sansa has skillfully eliminated the pain that was Cersei Lannister and, without knowingly planning it, the Kingslayer, Jamie Lannister, who had killed himself the night after his sister died. He kept true to his foolish words to his sister-love, “we came into the world together and we will leave this world together”. Now Tywin had to make Tyrion the heir to Casterly Rock and I only had to push the man towards Daenerys and away from his father. Tywin made it too easy by hating his son. Oh this was all too perfect.

He sent a little bird to Essos, knowing the true Queen was headed now to Qarth. All she had to do was wait for most of Westeros to support her and she could come to take her throne. This plan was making itself and all the Spider had to do was pluck the proper strings.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to start this by saying Joffrey is a little shit and there will be some triggering content related to emotional and physical abuse and some content that could be considered non-con/rape by some (I would consider it such). I do not intend to make light of these topics.

**Sansa**

With Cersei out of the way Joffrey wanted to get married as soon as possible and I agreed. My 16th name day was in a moons turn and a moons turn after that was to be the greatest royal wedding in decades. Joffrey wanted nothing to do with the actual planning of the wedding so that fell to me and the King’s council. I spent most of my time planning an elaborate, extravagant, and unnecessary wedding. Part of it was to please Joffrey who thought kings should only have the best of the best. The other part was to stoke the fire of rage against Joffrey in the common folk. He cared so little for their well-being, torturing those who came to ask for food or making men battle to the death over a petty dispute. His lust for pain had grown quickly and I was so happy to not have to spend time with my betrothed.

He wished to have a feast for my name day that he was having his grandfather, Tywin Lannister, planning. Because of this, many nobles were coming to the Capital early for my Name Day Feast and staying for the Royal Wedding. My favorite of the group was the Tyrells of Highgarden. Lord Mace Tyrell was a bumbling fool but his mother, Lady Olenna Tyrell, truly lived up to her title of Queen of Thorns due to her sharp tongue. But she was very pleasurable to spend time with. Her granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell, was well on her way to being the next Queen of Thorns. Margaery and I became fast friends. I knew her family wanted her to be Queen but I would not let that happen. I was lucky because Margaery truly did not want Joffrey, knowing of his cruelty, and was happy to let me deal with the monster.

Margaery and I spent more and more time together as my name day approached. She was very helpful in planning the wedding for she knew more about the Southern lords and traditions. I learned a lot from her and I liked to think she enjoyed my company. I truly felt like I did not need to pretend who I was with her though I hardly let my mask drop.

——————————

A few days before my name day, Joffrey insisted I come see him in his chambers. My stomach felt as if it had fallen to the floor. We had not been alone together since the day after his mother died and I had heard nothing of the maid he had called that day. I let none of my fear or trepidation show on my face, least the guardsman see. I followed two of the Kingsguard to Joffrey’s chamber and was told to enter without knocking. As I entered I noticed something was off. The room was dark, only a fire in the fireplace to light the room. Curtains had been drawn over the windows and the head of the Kingsguard, Ser Meryn Trant, was standing in the corner. Joffrey was sitting in a chair facing the fire, drinking wine.

As I entered the room, Joffrey looked up and smiled. There was a mad glint in his eye and for the first time I was genuinely scared of him. “Come here and stand before me, my beautiful Sansa.” He gestured with his wine glass, allowing the wine to slosh out the top. He was drunk.

I curtsied and moved in front of him, eyeing Ser Meryn. “What do you need, Your Grace? Do you wish to speak of the wedding? Have I displeased you in some way?” I tried to think back to any time where he had seemed anything but happy with me.

“No, no, my sweet. You have done nothing wrong, really, but I want you to do something for me.” He looked me up and down, smiling into his cup and taking another gulp of wine.

“What can I do for you, my King?” I was genuinely curious what he could want but I knew whatever it was I would not like it.

“I want to see my bride to be.” He said, looking at my body again.

I blanched, “I… I’m right here, Your-” he cut me off then. 

“Take off your dress, I want to see you.” He sat up a bit, waiting for me to comply.

“My King! I can’t… I won’t… this isn’t proper!” I started to move towards the door. This was wrong and I was scared. What would he do to me?

“I AM KING!” Joffrey yelled then, “ANYTHING I SAY IS PROPER! I MAKE THE RULES!”

“Joffrey, please.” I am whimpering now. This can’t be happening. Why was this happening?

“Ser Meryn!” Joffrey said then, taking another sip of wine. Ser Meryn leered at me then, and I moved towards the door again but he was closer. He grabbed my arms and forced me to face Joffrey. I tried to fight back but he was stronger than me. Joffrey spoke again, “Teach her not to run.” With that Ser Meryn turned me around and punched me hard in the stomach. I bent over in pain, he was still wearing his gauntlets. I felt like I could not breath and did not notice Ser Meryn had turned me around again. I was looking into Joffrey’s eyes, tears starting to stream down my face.

He reached a hand out and wiped away the tears. “Shhh, my sweet. Don’t cry. I love you. Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to make your King happy?” He stroked my face and neck while he said that. I was so scared, I did not want to be hit again. I nodded, trying not to whimper. “That’s my sweet Sansa.” He said and his hand moved down further, cupping one of my breasts and squeezing. I struggled a bit and he squeezed harder. “No, love. You want this. Don’t fight or Ser Meryn will have to teach you not to.” I whimpered then, trying my best to not cry.

Joffrey ripped at my dress, pulling it off me. I heard seams pop and stayed still as he stripped me to my corset and shift. I was shaking like a leaf despite the heat in the room. I would not cry anymore, I could not let him win. “Joffrey,” I stuttered, cursing my voice for its lack of strength, “why can’t we wait?” Joffrey smiled and looked over my shoulder at Ser Meryn. I was turned around again roughly. I groaned as Ser Meryn punched my stomach again, this time I did not bend. I tried to breath through the pain, looking into Ser Meryn’s eyes all the while. He would pay for this, they both would.

Joffrey was unlacing my corset. He let it fall to the ground with my dress and I was turned around to face him. “Will you behave now?” He said, his hands finding my waist. I looked at him, his eyes were blazing, green and mad. I would not be able to reason with him. I said nothing. I would not accept this, I would endure but never consent to this twisted game of his.

He tsked, and pulled at my shift hard, ripping it off my body. The sleeves remained, falling down my arms and stopping when they hit Ser Meryn’s hands. I was totally exposed. I struggled, trying to break free of Ser Meryn’s grip, trying to find a way to cover myself. Ser Meryn’s grip became harder, holding me still. I knew I would have bruises on my arms tomorrow.

Joffrey’s clammy hand caressed my breast, and I struggled harder. His eye’s flashed in anger and I got another strike by Ser Meryn. We continued this for what felt like an hour but was probably shorter. Joffrey who touch me and I would struggle, trying to move away, then another strike by Ser Meryn, never to the face because Joffrey, “liked me pretty.” I felt sick. I just wanted to leave.

Eventually Joffrey tired of his game and told me to leave him. Turning his back to me and walking back to the fire. See Meryn’s hands left my arms and I pulled my destroyed shift around my body. I wrapped my corset around me and tried to tied my dress the best I could on my own. I ran to my chambers and was relieved that there was no one along the way. I bolted the door and shed my clothing. I went to my vanity and wet a cloth, cleaning my arms and torso. Some of the bruises were already showing. Some of the strikes to my bare skin had caused blood to start flowing. I bandaged those wounds and finally looked at myself in the mirror. I was shaking and disheveled. I fell to the ground, dry heaving, and finally started to cry. I felt broken, used. I could not be naked any more. I ran to my trunk and pulled out one of my favorite Northern dress. I pulled the dress on and ripped my hair out of its stupid Southern style.

Covered again, I looked into the mirror. I looked like my mother but there was something else. I realized I looked like my father too. I was of the North, I was a Stark. None of what happened was my fault, it was Joffrey’s, and he would pay. I am a Wolf, and I will not bow to a boy Lion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sansa**

After the beating Joffrey had Ser Meryn give me I did not see either man until my Name Day. Most of my days were still spent planning the royal wedding. It was well on its way to being finished, the menu was planned, the seating arranged, the flowers decided, and most of the nobles had arrived and settled at the Red Keep. All that was left was to finish my gown and my maiden cloak. I was sewing my maiden cloak myself. I knew that the marriage would not last long if I could help it but I wanted to have some of my heritage in the wedding anyway. It was pale as snow, covered in crystals and pearls. I was stitching delicate weirwood trees around the edges and a beautiful grey wolf in the center.

As I spent time every day sewing my maiden cloak, I thought of how to kill my boy King. I would prefer it happen before the bedding but I could not think how, with so many people to be at the Wedding Feast. I took a break from my scheming for my Name Day though.

I had made sure to wear long sleeves since I still had many bruises. I donned a plum underdress and a long sleeve lilac gown. It was soft silk and did not bother the bruises on my torso. I pinned it with a golden brooch. A hand maiden I’d come to like named Shae did my hair in an intricate up-do with a thin golden chain that ended with a golden flower near my right ear. I looked beautiful.

I went to see Robb to break my fast after that, wanting to spend the first part of my day with family. We were solemn, thinking of our missing Father, but I felt the happiest I had in days with my brother beside me. When we finished our meal we made our way to the Throne Room, meeting Margaery along the way. Joffrey wanted noblemen and women to present me with my Name Day gifts before him. I knew it would end up being some twisted game but I was glad I would not have to spend time with him alone this day.

As we entered the Throne Room, Margaery and Robb split away from me and moved to their respective locations. I moved elegantly towards Joffrey and curtsied deeply.

“Come, my sweet Sansa! Sit next to me on your special day.” Joffrey was smiling down at me with his sick love. He had a beautiful chair sat next to the Iron Throne.

I smiled radiantly, “With pleasure, Your Grace.” I climbed up the stairs of the dais and sat in the soft chair. Joffrey watched me with the hungry eyes of an animal for a little to long, causing the court discomfort.

“Today is my beautiful lady’s Name Day!” Joffrey started, looking at the court with glee, “You may now present your gifts to her.” He sat back, looking at the court, wondering who would come forward first. It was Lord Mace Tyrell. He presented me with a necklace of sapphires, “as beautiful as my eyes”, in a light wood box inlaid with mother of pearl. This seemed to please Joffrey and a hand maiden came forward to place the necklace in a basket to be brought to my room.

Many Lords came forward after that, presenting me with jewels, metals, and cloth. There were some of the most beautiful things I’d ever seen but most were more extravagant than I knew what to do with. It all went sour when Ser Dontos Hollard comes forward to present me with a crown of wrought silver Winter Roses and diamonds. I loved the crown but Joffrey was furious because Ser Dontos was disheveled and drunk.

“Ser Dontos?” Joffrey said in a sickly sweet voice. Ser Dontos looked up, a hand maiden was taking the crown away.

“Yes, Your Grace?” he said, hiccuping. His eyes were bleary but he knew enough to be wary of his King.

“Would you perhaps like some more wine?” Joffrey smiled, calling forward a serving girl with a pitcher of wine. She had been filling his wine glass periodically.

Ser Dontos smiled, but I knew this would not end well. “I’d be honored, Your Grace.” said Dontos, bowing.

“Ser Meryn, make sure he drinks his fill.” Joffrey said, and there was the gleam of madness and I knew Dontos could not die before me. Ser Meryn produced a horn and, with the help of two Kingsguard, forced wine down Dontos’s throat.

“You can’t!” I practically yell before I can stop myself. Joffrey looked at me then, anger flashing in his green eyes.

He spoke softly, but it carried. “What did you say? Did you say I can’t?” His anger boiling under the surface.

“I only meant,” I started, composing myself again, “it is bad luck to kill a man on a Name Day such as this.”

“What type of stupid peasant superstition is that?!” He says, scoffing at me and shaking his head.

One of Joffrey’s constant guards, Ser Sandor Clegane, spoke then, “The girl is right, Your Grace. What a man sews on his name, he reaps all year. You would not want that for your lady.” He nodded towards me.

Joffrey looked at me and sighed like a treat had been taken from him, which, I guess, had been, and said, “Take him away. I’ll have him kill him tomorrow, the fool.” Dontos was released and spewed out wine, coughing and stuttering.

I turned to Joffrey as he laughed at Ser Dontos. “He is a fool, you’re so cleaver to see it. He would make a much better fool than a knight. He doesn’t deserve the mercy of a quick death.” I said, smiling again at Joffrey, hoping that if my hatred does shine through he thinks it is for Dontos.

He smiled at me, getting up and laughing with glee. “Did you hear my lady, Dontos? From this day you will be my new fool!” He was happy to have a new person to play with. I felt sick.

“Thank you, Your Grace. And you, my lady, thank you.” He said, bowing. I hoped he saw the regret in my eyes. His troubles would be short, I hoped.

Joffrey offered me his arm. The present giving was over, any other gifts would be brought to my room. With that we all moved to start the feast.

———————————

I drank more than I normally would at the feast. Joffrey kept having Dontos preform for him and when he was not pleased had a Kingsguard hit him or he would throw food at him. I felt awful for allowing this to happen but at least Dontos was alive.

Joffrey danced with me once but thought that “dancing was beneath him as King” so I danced with many noblemen until late into the evening. Every time I checked on Joffrey he was tormenting Dontos or watching me with lust darkening his eyes, so I rarely looked at him. I felt light and happy with drink and the many noblemen complemented me softly and held me with kindness. I was happy.

Eventually Margaery took me back to my room. I loved the dress she was wearing, though it showed more skin than may be considered appropriate. She sat me down at my vanity and her fingers ghosted over my neck.

“Would you like my help taking down your hair or shall I call a hand maid?” She said, the playful smile that is so Margaery on her lips.

“You can help if you want.” I sighed, leaning into her hands on my neck. Her fingers were nimble and swift as they took my hair down and rubbed at my scalp. It felt good to let my masks drop and relax after today. Her hands travelled lower taking the necklace from Joffrey off and it felt like his influence was leaving me.

As her hands left my body I opened my eyes to see her taking her hair down as well. She took little time dismantling her twists and removing her jewelry. She pulled her hair over her right shoulder and rubbed her neck. We both had masks we wore.

“Would you like help taking off your gown?” she asked, she looked tired but it was kind of her to help me. I nodded as I stood, thinking I want nothing more than to be rid of this intricate southern dress. Her hands softly took off the brooch holding my gown together and slowly pulled it off. She drops it onto the chair I was just in and moves to my back, unlacing the under dress with soft hands. I’m in heaven getting this costume off in the hot air until a loud gasp brings me out of my revere.

I turn around quickly, “What’s wrong?” I ask, seeing the look of horror on Margaery’s face.

She touches on of the bruises on my arms. I had forgotten about them in my almost drunken state. “Who did this to you?” She asks, a quiver in her voice.

I harden, “Who do you think?” I say bitterly, trying to cover my arms. She looks close to tears, and pulls my hands away from the bruises, keeping one and stretching out my arm.

“He truly is a monster.” She says, kissing on of my bruises with lips as soft as a rose petal. “We will find a way to make him pay.” She whispers, and I knew this Rose had Thorns of steel.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jon**

Shaena had grown much in the almost two moon’s turns she had been in the world. Theon and Lady Catelyn knew of her along with a few other household members but I had chosen not to share her existence with many until she grew larger. She was close to Ghost’s size after about a half a year and spent a lot of her days in my chambers. She was content playing with Ghost but I felt bad cooping her up. At night I would let her roam the area to her hearts content but she would always appear back at my window at dawn.

After sending letters to all the Houses in the North I spent many of my days with Bran and visiting Lords discussing our shift in allegiance. The first House to visit us was House Poole, closely followed by House Mollen due to their proximity. Both Houses were surprised but listen to us as we told them of Joffrey’s parentage and how that lead to Eddard Stark’s death.

Soon after that I sent Jory back to House Cassel to tell his kin of what we know. He returned with their support the same day both House Cerwyn and House Condon came to Winterfell. Lord Medger did not ask why we were shifting our alliance, though we told him, pledging the full support of House Cerwyn to House Stark. He clapped my shoulder and told me the North Remember’s and was choked up telling Bran and I of his sadness at the death of Ned. Medger and his daughter Jonelle stayed for a few days after that. House Condon had much the same response as house Cerwyn, declaring that their House will always follow the Starks.

Ser Helman Tallhart came to Winterfell two days after Lord Medger. Ser Helman was most respectful, listening quietly as we explained. He swore his allegiance to the House Stark and to support any person the Starks chose to support in their claim of the Iron Throne. House Lake and House Harclay came together, having met on the road to Winterfell, and responded much like House Tallhart.

When House Glover and the other Houses of the Wolfswood arrived, most of the other Houses who had visited had already left. Lady Catelyn busied herself in making the Keep ready for so many visitors. Bran hosted a feast for the Wolfswood Houses the day they arrived. There was much drinking and tales being told of great feats of the Houses present. Winterfell felt full and happy for the first time in a long time. The day after the feast Lord Galbart Glover and the representatives of Houses Bole, Branch, Woods, and Forrester met Bran and I in the Lord’s solar. Their serious faces were a great change from the ruddy faces I had seen the night before.

Lord Glover spoke for all of them, “What is so important that you need to talk to us, Lord Brandon?” I think I would grow to like Lord Glover. He was a true Northern Lord, forged of steel and snow, but there was a softness when he spoke that hinted at a calm kindness as well.

Bran gestured to me and I stepped forward. “I apologize that Lord Robb is not here to great you, my Lords, but some news has come to us from King’s Landing.” Lord Glover tightened his hand on his sword and nodded for me to continue. I looked at all of the men in turn, “Joffrey is not a Baratheon but a Waters. He and his siblings are the result of a relationship between Cersei Lannister and Ser Jamie Lannister.”

I watched the men all burst into outrage, hearing things like “the whore queen” and “Bastard King”. Eventually I locked eyes with Lord Glover and he quieted down his men. He was red in the face and had gotten up to pace in front of the fire.

Lord Glover spoke then, “So what was your letter about? Supporting the True Heir? There must be another claim to the throne.” He looked between myself and Bran. He was a smart man.

Bran spoke first, “There is Lord Glover. A Targaryen survived and has a stronger claim to the throne given that King Robert only sired bastards. Prince Rhaegar’s sister, Danaerys Targaryen, lives across the Narrow Sea and plans to take the Iron Throne. We will support her claim.”

I set my hand on Bran’s shoulder, letting my pride in him seep through my touch. Lord Glover studied Bran for a few minutes in a heavy silence. He eventually nodded, kneeling before Bran. “The Glovers have been sworn to House Stark for a thousand years and will be sword to them until the end of our House. We support you, Lord Brandon, in this decision.”

At the end of his statement every man of the Wolfswood kneeled and swore their allegiance again to House Stark. Bran stood up and asked the Lords to stand as well.

“Thank you, my Lords.” Bran said. “We appreciate your support in this and I offer you all a place at my hearth and meat and meed at my table for as long as your wish.” I felt my heart swell with pride for Bran.

———————————

I was relaxing in my chambers looking at a map of the North, thinking of how I would meet with other Lords, when Maester Luwin knocked on my door. He smiled kindly as he handed me a letter from Robb. I thanked the Maester as I moved back to my chair, staring at the seal. I was worried that the letter would contain more bad news. I steeled my nerves and broke the seal.

**Jon,**

**How is the North? I feel like I have been away for too long but I will make my way back soon. I am staying in the Capital to attend Sansa’s wedding to King Joffrey. Sansa will be wed in a fortnight as of me writing this letter. I wish you, Bran, Arya, Rickon, Catelyn, and Theon could be here to see her. She has matured much and will be a beautiful bride. I just wish… well, you know.**

**Sansa sends her love and as do I,**

**Robb**

I instinctively moved my hand to the leather bracelet Sansa made me. She was going to be wed so soon. And in a place so foreign to her. I was happy Robb was with her but we shared the same sentiment, we wished Ned had not been killed and that Sansa was marrying someone worthy of her. I continued to look at the wolves on the leather, thinking. I should tell the family but it was late. It could wait until tomorrow.

Shaena and Ghost sensed my concern. Ghost came over and placed his head on my lap while Shaena wrapped herself around my shoulders. She was almost too big to do that. It felt nice having their warm weight on me. I would go to sleep now and tell everyone of Sansa’s wedding in the morning.

————————

I rose with the sun and saw that Shaena and Ghost had not left me in the night, both sleeping soundly in my bed. I smile and moved to get ready for the day when I heard a whine at the door to my chambers. I opened it, confused, but smiled when I saw Lady. She moved into my rooms, settling herself to wait for my to finish getting ready. She spent her days watching over the family member she sensed needed the most protection or comfort. Recently she had been spending most of her time with Lady Catelyn, comforting her over the absence of part of her family and the death of her beloved husband. Lady must sense that I have reservations about Sansa’s wedding and having to break the news to the family.

I left my chambers with Ghost and Lady, allowing Shaena to leave the Keep in daytime. As I went to the main hall to break my fast with the family I thought of what to say. I was pleased to see that they were all gathered around the high table, talking happily.

Arya noticed me first, “Jon!” She gestured for my to sit in the seat next to her. I smiled, it was nice to hear her happy.

I sat next to her and turned to greet everyone, putting some food on my plate. Lady moved to Lady Catelyn and rested her head on Catelyn’s lap.

“I received a raven form Robb last night.” I started, and the meal came to a halt.

Bran spoke tentatively, looking to his mother, who’s hands had turned to fists in her lap. “What did it say?”

I smiled at him, feeling the table calm slightly, “He sent his love, along with Sansa’s, and told me he was hoping to come back North soon.” At that the table cheered up again, Arya and Rickon talking of how they can’t wait to see their brother again.

Theon was the first to realize Robb was staying longer than he originally intended. “Why is he staying longer?” He said, looking concerned again.

I looked to Cateyln, her hands had not loosened their grip. “Robb is staying for Sansa’s wedding to Joffrey.”

Most of the happiness shifted to anger after that. Rickon wanted to know why Robb wasn’t coming now, being to young to understand the politics of it all. The rest were angered knowing of Joffrey’s parentage, of his cruelty, and that Sansa was still going through with the wedding.

Catelyn spoke up, “She must need to, to conceal her true intensions.” Her hands had drifted to Lady’s fur, clinging to the connection to her eldest daughter. At the continued outrage at the table she continued, “I am just as angered as you are.” She said, in her cool and commanding way, “But we must let her do what she feels she must. She is a smart women. I just wish we could have been there for her.” She finished in a whisper. With that the family realized that Sansa was all alone with a young bastard king. Breakfast was subdued after that, everyone thinking of what she had to put up with at the hands of the King and how strong she was for it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sansa**

Joffrey repeated his beatings twice in the following two weeks after my Name Day. Each one went the same as the first, I would defy him and Ser Meryn would beat my arms and torso. The difference was that after each time I would go to Margaery and she would help me clean my wounds. After we would talk of mundane things, like how her and my brother got on and how the wedding plans were going. The nights after she would spend in my chambers. I would feel safer with her there, listening to her calm, even breathing. We would discuss how to rid Westeros of the wretched King. We decided on poison but we needed someone to take the fall and we could think of no one.

My days after my Name Day were spent mainly with the Tyrells and Robb or entertaining noblemen and women who had come for the wedding. Margaery and Robb would would take tea in the gardens with me and various nobles. I felt like I was learning much about the houses of the South and how they interacted. It was more intricate than the exchanges in the North but I enjoyed getting to know more people and make friends. I knew instinctively that I was becoming loved by the nobles of the Realm.

I felt safe during the days when I was surrounded by people, thinking that Joffrey would never harm me in the presence of others. I was wrong.

Joffrey had not called me to him this week and I hopefully thought that he was done hurting me like that. He was holding court, sitting upon the Throne and hearing the complains of his people. He was being particularly violent today. Two people had been slashed through the stomach and died with Joffrey laughing as they sobbed and screamed. I hated these days, when Joffrey would force everyone into the Throne Room so he could show them his “strength”.

I would have to stand next to him and keep a blank mask on my face.

After the second man had died and his body taken away, Joffrey turned to me. “Come her, my love.” He said, his eyes glazed with joy. He reached out to me and I took his hand. That was a mistake, I realized, as he yanked me into his lap. I tried to get up, feeling his arousal beneath me. I felt sick.

He gripped me hard, not letting me get up. His hand found my breasts, needing at them while holding me in his lap. I was shaking. No one was saying anything. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes and tried harder to get out of his grasp.

He growled, “I AM KING! I COMMAND YOU TO BE STILL!” His hands became rougher, pulling at my gown.

I managed to get out of his grip, scrambling down the dais, looking frantically for Robb, Margaery, any kind face. “SER MERYN!” I heard behind me and I felt a strike to my stomach.

It was so unexpected that I fell to the ground. Feeling wetness beneath me I realized I was in a puddle of two dead men’s blood. I was shaking then, hot tears falling down my cheeks.

“Please,” I was sobbing quietly, “please.” I couldn’t look up, I knew what was coming.

“Did you hear that, Ser Meryn? She said ‘please’! I think my lady is over dressed. Unburden her.” Joffrey laughed, and I looked up at him. He was leaning forward in the Throne, looking like he had receive a wonderful present.

It was then that I felt another blow on my back. I swayed forward but straighten almost immediately despite the pain. I would not be weak. I would not let these people think that he could break me. I stood up, blood staining my blue gown, hair falling out of its braids.

I felt the cold of winter flow through my veins and steel strengthen my spine. Joffrey looked like a mad little boy, eager and vile. I felt gauntlets at my neck and heard the rip as my dress was split down the back. It fell down my body but I clutched it to my chest, staring at Joffrey.

I said nothing as he demanded I let the gown drop. See Meryn hit me but I would not let the dress fall. He pulled at the dress, ripping it more until it was nothing but ribbons and I was in my corset and shift. 

It was then that Lord Tyrion burst through the doors with my hand maiden Shae behind him. She had gone to get help, bless her.

“What is the meaning of this!” He says, walking briskly towards me, his guard by his side. The Throne Room is heavy with silence and worry. Only his footsteps make any noise. I watch him approach me. He looks enraged, “What sort of knight beats a helpless girl!” He says, looking at Meryn with disgust.

Meryn looks outraged, “The kind who serves his King, Imp!” He almost spits out the insult.

“Some one get the girl something to cover herself with!” Tyrion says, looking around the room. Ser Clegane rushes forward and places his cloak on my shoulders as Tyrion rounds on Joffrey, who, for once, looks a little frightened. “She is to be your Queen! Have know no regard for her honor?”

Littlefinger steps forward then, “The King may do as he sees fit, Lord Tyrion, as you well know.” He looks down at me, leering. I feel somehow sicker.

Joffrey spoke then, before Tyrion could respond. “I was punishing her!” He said it like a child caught in a wrong doing, trying to defend himself.

“For what crimes, you half-wit?! What could she have possibly done?” I was so thankful for Tyrion at that moment.

“She was impertinent to His Highness.” Littlefinger said, stepping closer to Joffrey.

“Exactly! And you can not talk to me like that! A KING CAN DO AS HE LIKES!” said Joffrey, huffing like a child having a tantrum. I was holding back vomit, trying to hold back the tears I felt falling down my face. The energy of the room felt sympathetic around me,

“The Mad King did as he liked. Did your uncle Jamie ever tell you what happened to him?” said Tyrion, advancing on Joffrey now.

Ser Meryn stepped up, “No one threatens His Grace in front of the Kingsguard!” He started for his sword.

“I am not threatening the King, Ser, I am education my nephew. Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him.” Tyrion said, turning to look at Ser Meryn. “That was a threat, see the difference?” Ser Meryn was silent. Tyrion turned around fully then and approached me slowly.

He gave me his hand and lead me out of the Throne room. “I apologize for my nephews behavior.” He said, my hand maidens followed us out. “Tell me the truth, do you want an end to this engagement.” He said it with such sincerity. I believe he has a good heart.

I turned to him, allowing my neutral mask to fall back into place. “I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love.” I move past him, walking with all the grace I can manage.

I hear him speak as I walk away, “Lady Stark, you may survive us yet.” I smile. He has no idea.

As I reached my chambers, I dismissed all my hand maidens, sending two to get Robb and Margaery. They came rushing to me soon enough and I let them into my chambers. I was still in my bloody shift. Margaery rushed to help me change.

“That little shit! I’ll kill him!” Robb was flaming, pacing around the space with his hands in his hair. My heart broke at the sight. Margaery busied herself helping me remove my soiled clothing and wrapping me in my robe.

“No Robb, I will.” I say as Margaery and I finish. He looks up and stops moving, Margaery goes to sit down.

“Sansa?” Robb asks, looking at me with so much pain.

“Have you decided on the person we will blame then?” Margaery said, her eyes bright with rage.

I nod, looking between both of them. “Do not worry, Robb, I have a plan. Winter is coming and I will never forget what that boy did to me.” I felt like I was made of cold steel and for the first time I really felt like a Stark wolf.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sansa**

Today was to be the day of my wedding. I woke up early to the singing of birds and smiled. I knew my plan would work, I had been dreaming of the outcome for a week, it always ended the same. I called my hand maidens and proceeded to get ready for the ceremony, I found it odd that Shae was missing. I was bathed in lavender and roses and rubbed with scented oils. My hair was done up in an elaborate up-do with gemstones and winter roses along with the crown Dontos gave me of silver Winter Roses and diamonds. I wanted to have a touch of my heritage on this day. I broke my fast as the maids did my hair and placed jewels around my neck and wrists. I looked ridiculous but I knew I would be a beautiful Ice Queen to those of the Southern Court. After an hour or so of hair and another hour of make up I was laced into my wedding gown. The gown was pale blue and shined like silver. The fabric was embroidered with leaves and winter roses in rose gold and silver thread. I had a coverlet that rested on my lower back, came around my waist, and crossed between my breasts to meet the high neck. I had embroidered with with more gold and silver thread, direwolves, stags, and lions circled each other. My two houses joined.

When it was time I donned my maiden cloak and Robb came to escort me to the Great Sept of Baelor. Bile rose in my throat every time I thought that I was getting married where Joffrey took my fathers head. I squeezed Robb's hand to steady myself, thinking that even though my father could not walk me down the aisle, at least his death would be avenged today. Maybe later I could marry a true man or maybe I was never to be worthy of anyone, the Olds Gods would decide.

As our carriage approached the Great Sept, more and more people lined the streets, trying to get a glimpse of the Royal Wedding Procession. I pulled back the curtain, waving and smiling to the people. I wanted them to be a part of this too, I was to be their Queen after all, if only for a short time. Robb laughed at my antics but joined in my greetings. I was happy to see the people happy, even though they hated Joffrey more and more every day. I gave them hope.

When we arrived at the Sept, Robb lead me up the steps leading to the great open door. I squeezed his hand again, remember what else had happened on these steps. I sighed quietly when I thought of the tedious and opulent wedding ceremony about to take place. We would not be having a ceremony in the small Godswood outside the Keep, Joffrey insisted he would not be married under my "barbaric" religion.

As we entered the Sept I saw all the people of Court lined up around the walls. The Sept was packed full and they all sighed at my appearance. I really was beautiful today. ([AN: A picture of her wedding dress I drew](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7w5fa357wu7j51e/IMG_0099.PNG?dl=0)) Joffrey was in front of the High Septon, smirking. A flash of ice cold rage ran through my blood. I hated this boy, this pretend King. Despite this I smiled brightly at him. It was always about the games in this Southern Court. A game of thrones.

As I reached Joffrey, both he and the High Septon smiled at me lecherously and I felt Robb stiffen at my side. I rubbed my thumb along his strong and calloused hand to calm him as he placed my hand in Joffrey's weak and sweaty one. I smiled brightly as Robb moved to stand in the audience.

The High Septon spoke then, loud and clear, so that the whole Sept could hear. He spoke long about the beauty of a young couple becoming one, of the Houses being joined, and of the duties of the King and Queen. Finally he said, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." Joffrey removed his blood red cloak covered in jewels and golden thread. On it there was a great Stag facing a roaring Lion, his own devised Crest. The cloak felt heavy and stifling but I would only have to wear it for the ceremony so I stood up straighter, squaring my narrow shoulders.

Joffrey greedily snatched my hand back after placing the cloak on me, smiling with manic glee. The High Septon spoke again as he wrapped a scarlet, jewel encrusted ribbon around our hands, "In the sight go the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." He paused for effect, looking at each of us in turn. "Look upon one another and say the words."

Joffrey and I gazed at each other and in clear, carrying voices said in unison, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am yours and you are mine from this day until the end of my days." The crowd erupted into cheers and I sent them my most dazzling smile. I was there Queen now.

The Wedding Feast was to take place in the gardens of the Red Keep. I again waved to the people as we went past, receiving cheers and smiles all around. When we got to the Keep, Joffrey asked me, "Why did you do such a thing, waving at that dirty filth."

I just smiled and said, "They are our people and they deserve to be as happy as I am on this special day." I glided away from him then to make my way to the gardens. I was feeling rather hungry and the kitchens had been working nonstop to make all of the food for the feast. I did not want to let it go to waste.

The garden was decorated with Lannister Red and Baratheon Gold, with performers all around and food overflowing the tables. There was much laughing and joy among the guests and I was glad I could give them that. I did note a strange giant wooden lion head but I did not pay it much attention. Margaery and I did well on planning this wedding, I think. The royal family all sat themselves around Joffrey and I, drinking wine and eating course after course. Performers came to a dais set up in front of the royal table to sing songs of Joffrey and I's love and entertain us during the feast. I was enthralled with all of the different performances, I had never seen so many different acts, instruments, and songs. Lord Tyrion joined the table as a bard was starting to sing  _The Rains of Castermere_. I was fascinated, he had a wonderful voice.

"In a coat of gold or coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lor—" The bard's singing was cut off abruptly by Joffrey who threw gold coins at them and yelled, "Very good, very good, off you go!"

My resolve to do what must be done was strengthened. He had no respect for anything or anyone, including his Houses. There was much laughter at his antics and he seemed pleased with himself. The bards scrambled to pick up the coins and I leaned into Joffrey's ear.

"My love?" I whispered, letting my breath ghost along his neck. He shivered and made a noise to tell me he was listening. "I was wondering if we could give the leftovers of the feast to the poorest of our people? It would show how generous you are to those who follow you and help to show those here another example of your greatness." I kissed his cheek then, lingering and hoping he would listen to me.

He smiled at me and stood up with a flourish. "Everyone! The Queen would like to say a few words!" He smiled down at me and sat to let me speak. At least some days his infatuation with me outweighed his cruelty.

I stood up as elegantly as I could to applause and open ears. "We are so fortunate," I start, smiling to my guests, "to enjoy this marvelous food and drink. Not all among us are so luck. To thank the Gods for our union, King Joffrey has decreed that the leftovers from our feast be given to the poorest in his city." I smiled broadly and clapped, looking at Joffrey who was lounging in his chair looking up at me. Awes and applause came from the audience and Joffrey remained in his seat, soaking in what he perceived as admiration for him. I knew better, it was for me, for they knew this was not his doing, but my own.

Margaery glided over to me, kissing me on the cheek. She whispered in my ear, "You are an example to us all." She pulled back to smile at me and talk about the beauty of the wedding and my dress. She placed a few curls back into place in my hair as we talked, taking one of the gems out without anyone seeing and slipping it into my hand. I smiled at her wider.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sansa**

Both Margaery and myself jumped as Joffrey stood up abruptly, yelling, “Silence! Clear the floor!” The people milling around scrambled to comply and the talking died abruptly. Most knew of Joffrey’s moods and did not want to anger him. “There’s been too much… amusement here today. A Royal Wedding is not an amusement! A Royal Wedding is history, and the time has come for all of us to contemplate our history. My lords,” Joffrey smiled cruelly and the mouth of the strange lion fell open, “my ladies,” and a red carpet rolled out of the lion’s mouth like a great tongue, “I give you the Father, the Mother, the Maiden, the Crone, the Warrior, the Smith, and the Stranger!” As he said each a dwarf came out of the lion’s mouth dressed as each of the Seven in grotesque ways. I looked horrified to Lord Tyrion, trying to apologize and show him that I was not part of this farce.

The audience laughed as the dwarves ran around laughing and making crude gestures. They acted out the history of the Seven. The Father, who was a bearded dwarf with scales hanging from the front of his pants, spoke of how he brought down seven stars to place them on the head of Hugor of the Hill, the first King of the Andals, to form his crown. The Maiden, dressed in white but with her breast exposed, spoke of bringing Hugor of the Hill his comely wife. The Mother, who had cloth babes hanging from her breasts, spoke of making Hugor’s wife fertile and how she bore forty four babes while feigning coupling with the Father. The Crone, a witch-like women, spoke of foretelling of the children of Hugor and his wife. The Warrior, who’s torso was bare and painted with muscles and who's sword was wooden and small, spoke of giving each son strength. Last the Smith, who kept tripping and hitting himself with his plush hammer, talked of making the sons a suit of iron plate.

As the dwarves finished they bowed to the audience and then to the royal table. People were  clapping and laughing again. I was silent, as was Robb, Tyrion, and Margaery. “Well done!” Joffrey yelled over the noise, clapping. He gave them a purse of gold and turned to me. “Now you know the story of your true religion, my Queen.” Joffrey said, looking at me with a smile. I smiled back, knowing it did not reach my eyes.

“Thank you, Your Grace. It was so thoughtful of you.” I grabbed his hand and kissed it. He seemed pleased and turned towards Lord Tyrion.

“Uncle, maybe next time you can join them, I’m sure they have a spare costume.” He looked at Tyrion with hate and giggled at his joke.

Tyron smiled and stood, bowing to Joffrey. “I fear I am not pious enough, dear Nephew. Perhaps you should join them? I’m sure they could use a King to crown and your greatness and ability rivals King Hugor! I speak as a first hand witness. Be careful though, this one” he indicated the Maiden, “is obviously mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the King to loose his virtue hours before his wedding night.” Tyron sat back down. There were nervous giggles in the audience but most had gone silent.

Joffrey looked livid and shocked at Tyrion’s response. He looked out upon the tittering guests and then, grabbing his goblet, slowly walked over to Tyrion. When he got there he poured out his wine on Tyrion’s head. Smiling with a glint in his green eyes the whole time.

Tyrion licked some of the wine off his lips and said, “Fine vintage. It’s a shame that it spilled.” Never looking back at Joffrey behind him.

“I did not spill!” Joffrey started and I had had enough.

“My love!” I said, reaching for him, “Come back to me? It’s almost time for Lord Robb’s toast!” I smiled my best smile at him, hoping he would listen. he was making a fool out of himself. The dwarves left and the audience clapped for them. They were all very uncomfortable, it was like a blanket wrapped over the guests, thick and stifling.

“How am I to toast without any wine?” Joffrey said, making his way back to me anyway.

Littlefinger stepped up then and poured Joffrey more wine, saying, “I would hate for you to miss Lord Robb’s toast to your beautiful Queen, Your Grace.” Joffrey looked mad, he had obviously had another plan but it was foiled now.

He was about to say something but I was able to distract everyone. “Look, my love! The pie!” The crowd cheered and Joffrey drank deeply from his cup. Littlefinger filled it again and moved back into the shadows of the royal table. Joffrey drank almost all of that cup and then handed it to me. He pulled out his sword as the cooks placed the giant pigeon pie in the middle of the dais. I dropped the gemstone from my hair in his glass as I placed it on the table and turned around. Joffrey lined up his sword and smashed through the pie with a childish swing. Some of the live pigeons in the pie were killed but some burst free. A bloody pigeon fell out of the pie.

“Wonderful!” I cheered, and the audience started to cheer with me. He approached me and I kissed his cheek and clutched his arm. Serving girls brought us a slice of the pie on a golden plate and I thanked them for it. I started to feed him pie off the plate and he was smiling at me again. I thought he was over his anger but his face shifted.

“This pie is dry, I need more wine!” he said as he grabbed the plate and kept eating. Littlefinger filled the cup again and I handed it too him.

“Here you are, my love.” I said. He thrust the plate at me and I struggled to keep it from spilling on my dress. I turned to place the plate on the table as Joffrey drank deeply.

“Mm, good.” I heard him say. Then he started coughing. He kept drinking the wine, trying to get rid of the cough.

“Are you alright, my King?” I said, looking concerned.

“It’s nothing.” He said, drinking more now even as he coughed more, clutching his throat. He looked at me in panic and started breathing heavily.

“He’s choking!” I scream, clutching his arm. I hear someone call to help Joffrey, I think it was Lady Olenna. I stand and watch as he drops his cup and stumbles, wheezing, onto the dais, and falls onto his hands and knees.

“Idoits, help your King!” I scream, moving towards him. Ser Meryn comes rushing out of the crowd as Joffrey starts vomiting on the floor, moaning and trying to get air into his lungs. I run to him, screaming his name. Meryn roles him over and I’m clutching his chest. He is making animalistic noises and shaking. Meryn tries to take him from me but I’m screaming for him not to touch Joffrey. I put his head in my lap and grab his hand.

“Please! What is it! Help him!” I am frantic, blood is coming out of his nose now. He points towards the royal table where Littlefinger is picking up Joffrey’s cup. As I look I hear Joffrey stop making noises. I look down, his eyes are red and blood is coming out of his ears and nose both. He stops moving and his weight falls heavy on my lap.

“Joffrey!” I scream, trying to make him move again. He does not and I feel tears coming down my face. I hear people yelling “He’s gone” and “The King is dead”. I turn to Littlefinger and sob, “He did this. He poisoned my love! YOUR KING!”

Littlefinger looked shocked as the Kingsguards grabbed him and he struggles to get away. I look down to Joffrey in my lap. I’m still crying and I pull a handkerchief to wipe away the blood of Joffrey’s face.

——————————

After the take away Joffrey’s body I go back to my room supported by Margaery. She helps me take off my wedding dress and I sit down so she can help me take my hair out of its ridiculous style. I catch her reflection in my mirror and we both smile at each other. We are not done yet but the hardest part was finished.

* * *

 

**Varys**

Clever little wolf. She got rid of two threats in one. Oh, this was turning into quite the game. I smiled as I went to write her dear cousin a letter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sansa**

The Red Keep was in chaos. Lannisters were dropping like flies and we now had a boy King. No one knew what to do with me. No one knew if I was Queen or just Lady Stark. That was perfect. I was able to move around the Keep as I wished, monitoring the loyalties and mindsets of the people at Court. I dyed my Southern dresses black and mourned Joffrey like a good Southern wife but inside I was free. I could float around the Keep as I wished, either ignored or pitied, I was invisible.

Many of the Lords and Ladies that came for the wedding were making their way back home to secure their lands. Lady Olenna and Loris were going back to help Willas Tyrell secure the Reach. Margaery was staying in the Captial with her father, Mace, for he had been named to Tommon's Small Council. Mace planned to marry Margaery off to Tommon, an idea we both laughed at but I knew she would do so. She wanted to be Queen, I could see it in her soul. I was not worried, Mace was a man of weak loyalties, he would go were the power went, into Daenerys Targaryen's conquering fist.

Robb was also heading home. He wished to stay with me, to protect me and I yearned to join him but my work in the Capital was not done. The songs of Daenerys needed to be sung and I was the one to spread them in the Keep. The North was slipping further from me.

I made my way to the King’s chambers carrying a bouquet of purple heather and statice flowers. Poor Tommon was too young and sweet for this world, this game. The Kingsguard manning the door smiled at me and moved to tell Tommon I was there. He came running to the door and his young, smiling face looked up at me. I curtsied gracefully and presented him with my flowers. “For you, Your Grace, heather and statice.”

He ushered me into the solar and closed the door. “They are lovely, Sansa. What do they mean?”

I smiled at him, he had so much to learn. I touched the heather and then the statice. “The heather means admiration and the statice means sympathy and remembrance. Sweet Tommon, I have brought them for Joff.” My face drops in sadness and I sigh heavily, placing the flowers on the table near the fireplace.

I felt his small, warm hand close over mine. “Do you really miss him?” Tommon whispered, his golden brow furrowed with concern. I decided to tell him a half-truth. That was my life now, half-truths, lies.

“Oh, Tommon. I know he was your brother but he was cruel and he… he hurt me. I mourn the turmoil of our lands, the loss of a young soul, but,” I sigh, looking into Tommon’s eyes, “I don’t mourn him. I’m so sorry.” I let my eyes well up with tears. Tommon squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

“I feel the same.” He whispers, looking towards Ser Pounce. “He threatened to skin Ser Pounce because he caught me crying. He said Princes don’t cry.” His face had fallen and his grip on my hand had gone lax.

“He cried. I saw him.” Tommon’s head snaps up and he looks at me in shock. “When your mother died I held him while he cried. You are no less of a King or Prince for crying over a great sadness.” Tommon smiled up at me again and sank down on the floor to play with his cat.

“Stay for tea?” He asks, looking up at me hopefully. I used my most dazzling smile and said, “I would love to.” I sent for the tea.

We stayed together for awhile, sitting on the floor and talking of anything. Tommon loved stories from the North and asked many questions pertaining to the state of the Seven Realms. He wanted to understand what was happening in his council meetings so I helped answer his questions. When he left for his next council meeting. I went back to my chambers. Tommon would have made a good King in several years. Too bad a better Queen was on her way.

As I got closer to my chambers the more I felt something was off. Someone was there, without my knowledge they had entered my space. I felt like growling. I let my mask fall into place and calmly I entered the room, prepared to act surprised. I saw the Spider, Varys. My guard went up immediately. Our goals had aligned before, maybe they will again.

“Lord Varys, what can I do for you?” I said, not bothering to pretend with him.

“Oh, sweet Lady Sansa, what a time you’ve had! So busy, hm?” He tittered, bowing to me.

“Yes, losing a husband as I did has been quite a challenge, thank you for your condolences.” I said, bowing my head but not feigning sadness as I had in front of others.

“Oh, I like you Lady Stark, I wanted to tell you that the jealousy of the Wolves rule has reached it’s peak but the Dragon in the North will deal with it given a warning.” He smiled at me and made to leave.

“Thank you, Lord Varys.” I said. I needed to write a letter to Jon.

“I am here to serve, my Lady.” He bowed and left.

I waited a few moments after he was gone then raced to my desk and began to write.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here is the deal, I will finish this story, I promise but I can not give you a time line. I’m on break now but I'm in college right now and that takes priority so I write when I can. I thank everyone for all of their support! Also, I’ve updated all of the chapters and Chapter 18 now contains a roundabout link to the picture I drew of Sansa on her wedding day.

 

 **Jon**  

It had been almost a year since the day in the Godswood where Sansa gave me my leather cuff. Rickon, Bran, and Arya had had Name Days as well as Sansa but we could not be there for her. I missed her so much. Robb had sent a raven telling us he was finally headed home. I had grown weary of the duties of a Lord and was happy to hear of his return. The rest of the Stark pack was just as happy. Lady Catleyn had gotten a little lighter, having heard of her son’s planned return. Shaena was too large to stay in my chambers now and spent her time in the Wolfswood. Soon she would be big enough to ride.

I had gone on some trips around the North as a liaison for Bran, all of the North was now united in the goal of placing Daenerys on the throne except those I had not yet heard from or visited, the Houses of the Skagos Islands, House Bolton, House Flint, and the Houses of the Neck.

I was looking at a map of the North, planning a trip to the Dreadfort when I received a letter from Sansa and someone unknown from Maester Luwin.

Sansa had just been married and widowed in one day. Ravens had been sent out to tell all of the death of Joffrey Waters. I wonder how my sweet wolf cousin is doing.

**Jon,**

**I miss you and the family so. I feel as if the North is leaving me the longer I stay in the South but I do as I must for my House. King Joffrey has been poisoned and I am now a widow and unsure of my position here. The High Septon has told me that since I did not get to the bedding I am still a Stark and the marriage is void. That is a relief to me as I may now serve my family again though I mourn my King. Robb has left and is heading North. He has told me he will visit friends on his way home. I wish I could return with him. I also write to warn you, it seems there is some unrest in the North, it seems there will be some trouble for you, be careful and trust our friends.**

**The pack survives,**

**Sansa**

I ran my hand over the cuff. My poor cousin, all alone in the South. My heart ached for her. The North could never leave her, that was not possible, I must tell her that in my reply. Sansa must have people watching her given the tone of her letter. She had gotten information through though. Robb was going to convince the Riverlands to support Daenerys on his way North. Sansa also mentioned unrest. I wonder what that is, maybe Lannister support is being harbored in the North. I turned my attention to the other letter.

**The Boltons plot with the Lannisters to overthrow the Starks. That can not happen. Call them, deal with the Lord and the Bastard, both are a danger to you. It is safe to reveal your dragon now. Tides shift and the current flows back towards the House Targaryen.**

**Your Friend and a friend of the Realm**

This was a lot to handle. I reread the letter several times. The script was the same as that of the person who gave me Shaena. This must be someone Sansa trusts because she too warned me of this but I would need proof. Most of all I knew I needed to call Lord Bolton and his bastard son to Winterfell.

————————

I wrote to Lord Halys Hornwood, who had already pledged to House Stark and Daenerys, asking about Roose Bolton and any plots he may be hatching. He wrote back telling my he would send out people to inquire quietly. Two days later Lord Hornwood confirmed what the stranger had written, there was talk of Lannister ravens and the Boltons becoming the new Wardens of the North being spread by Ramsay Snow, the Bolton Bastard, and his play things. That was all I needed.

I had Bran sign a letter I wrote to Lord Bolton demanding that he and his son come to Winterfell immediately. They could not actively defy that order without showing their shifted loyalties. I would not allow the pack to be hurt more than it had been.

————————

Lord Howland Reed came to Winterfell with his two children Jojen and Meera. Bran and the children became the best of friends almost instantly and I was happy, Bran needed more friends his age. Howland Reed pledged his fealty to Stark and Daenerys and confirmed my parentage to me in private. We talked of my mother and her last moments. I was glad to meet the crannogman.

The Reeds were still at Winterfell along with Daryn Hornwood, the Mormonts and Lady Lyessa Flint when the Boltons came. They came with few guards and Roose Bolton looked like an Other from Old Nan’s stories, cruel and dead looking with pale grey eyes. His son was the same.

“Lord Bolton.” Bran greeted after the Boltons had dismounted and some guards had taken the houses away. “Welcome to Winterfell.”

“You called us urgently, Lord Brandon, what is it you need?” Roose spoke, looking bored and cruel all at once. He was not hiding his disdain of being controlled by a Lord of no more than 8. I stepped forward, nodding to Jory who was ready with his men to capture the Boltons.

“Lord Bolton, Ramsay Snow, you are accused of treason against the North and against House Stark.” I looked to Jory who moved to take them.

Swords were drawn then from all parties. I sent Bran away and drew my own sword, I had had enough of this, I would not have any more Northern men die. I called Shaena and Ghost to me. Shaena flew to me, the size of a small cottage now, and roared. Everyone was shocked at her. No one had seen a Dragon in a century.

“Since you fight Stark men, I will take that as a confession of your crimes. Dracarys.” I said calmly. Jory and his men moved back but Roose Bolton was not so lucky. Shaena sent flames down on him, burning him to ash in moments and turned next to Ramsay who had moved to attack her. The rest of the Bolton guards dropped their swords immediately and knelt down. They knew punishment would be fast and painful. I touched Shaena to calm her.

I looked up at the crowd around the courtyard. Bran had returned and was smiling at me, he loved to see Shaena, but I worried about him. I had just killed two men after all. I knelt before Bran and drew my sword. “I, Jon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, pledge fealty to House Stark. Hearth and heart and harvest I yield to you. My sword and spear and arrow are yours to command. I swear this to the Old Gods and the New.”

Bran smiled even wider at me. “Jon Targaryen, you shall always have a place at my hearth and meat and meed at my table for as long as you wish. Rise Jon.” I rose and smiled at him and stood behind his left shoulder.

He turned then to address the courtyard. “I would like everyone to report to the Hall in within the hour. Jory, secure the prisoners. You are dismissed.”

Bran then turned to leave. I dismissed Shaena and she returned to the Wolfswood. Ghost followed me, my ever present shadow, as a caught up to Bran. “We need to talk of your next move.” I whispered to him. He nodded and we went to his chambers to discuss.


End file.
